


Quedate conmigo

by MG1995



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Dean Winchester, Affectionate Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Pain, Scared Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MG1995/pseuds/MG1995
Summary: Dean en un omega que huye de su alfa Alastair, para tratar de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su hermano hace años atras. En su intento por sobrevivir a los peligros de un omega solo, se encuentra con el alfa Castiel, que promete ayudarlo, no solo a encontrar a su hermano perdido, sino a ser libre de Alastair.Pero nada será fácil para estos dos.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> hola a todos! este es mi primer o/a/b, estoy tratando de que sea lo mejor de mi, y estoy muy entusiasmada, espero que lo disfruten al leerlo del mismo modo que yo disfruto escribiendo! Todos los comentarios son muy bienvenidos :)

Capítulo 1

Dean

Estaba oscuro, y hacía mucho frío. O quizá no hacía tanto frío, pero las finas ropas, y la falta de comida le hacían sentir como si fueran muchos grados menos. Y su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente, sus dientes chocaban unos contra otros sin cuidado. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde cubrirse de la noche y de los peligros de la oscuridad antes de que fuera tarde. Aunque Dean no tenía idea de qué hora era, o de qué día era.   
Había huido de su alfa, Alastair, hace unos días. El 13 de enero, después de doce años viviendo con él, bajo su riguroso cuidado. No lo soportaba más. Sabía que si no lo hiciera ese día, nunca más habría huido y habría terminado muerto en las manos de Alastair. Aún le quedan esperanzas para luchar por su vida, y lo más importante, encontrar a su hermano pequeño que se lo habían arrebatado hace mucho tiempo.   
Dean le había prometido a Sammy que lo encontraría, y de eso había pasado mucho tiempo, pero aún cumpliría su promesa, bajo el precio que fuera. Pero ahora tenía mucha hambre, y le dolía el cuerpo y los pies de caminar durante horas.   
Conocía los peligros de un Omega estar cambiando solo y sin collar por las calles. Había estado evitando lugares muy concurridos, y lugares muy aislados. No sabía muy bien a donde iba, quizá a alguna ciudad chica donde nadie lo conociera, quizá podría conseguir un teléfono y llamar a alguien, pero ¿a quién?, o esconderse en una casa abandonada.   
Eso ya lo había hecho. Pero no había resultado muy bien.   
Le dolía la cabeza, posiblemente del hambre. ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que había comido? Se preguntó mientras saltaba una reja de un galpón y se escondía detrás del muro. Su mejor opción para pasar la noche.   
Cuando se escapó guardo un poco de comida, pero ya no quedaba nada. No había llevado plata, no quería que su alfa se enfadara. Estaría enfadado, mucho, su Omega se había ido, pero al menos Dean no había robado dinero.   
Se reclinó en el muro esperando poder dormir un poco. La campera que llevaba mal lo cubría del frío, y le dolían las costillas. Su alfa le había golpeado antes de que huyera y todavía había saltado del ómnibus antes de que lo vieran. Por eso ahora le dolían como el infierno.   
Cerró los ojos en la esperanza de poder dormir un poco. Ya no se escuchaba ruidos de coches cruzando, o veces de personas. Estaba silencioso y asustador. Sí alguien lo encontraba ahí le harían cualquier cosa, Dean mal tendría tiempo de escapar y esconderse, y la idea lo aterraba, pero estaba tan exhausto que terminó por dormirse de todos modos. 

El sonido del tráfico circulando lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, con un golpe desesperado de su corazón, y su mente ya alarmada. Contempló su alrededor para darse cuenta que estaba comenzando a clarear y aún seguía solo. Lo que era un alivio.   
Sabía que tenía que seguir alejándose de Alastair, toda medida de distancia no era suficiente. Quería ir lo más lejos que pudiera para asegurarse que no lo encontrará nunca. Y sabía que lo estaban buscando, ya debería de estar al tanto El Sistema de Omegas de su huida y no serían bondadoso si lo encontraban. No quería siquiera pensar en eso, prefería morir a tener que volver al sistema o a su alfa. Si eso pasaba sabía que no había oportunidad de que cumpliera su promesa, y eso era aún peor que la muerte.   
Se puso en pie mirando a su alrededor y evaluando las posibilidad, terminó por meterse dentro del galpón, que estaba abandonado, con cosas viejas en su interior, y salió por el fondo, a una calle de tierra que no tenía siquiera casas o gente. Camino por todo el trayecto hasta que tuvo que desviar para estar dentro de la ciudad de nuevo.   
Se escondió entre las calles que nadie frecuentaba y los patios traseros hasta que llegó a una estación de servicio de fin de camino. Al mirar por la ruta no veía nada, y era peligroso que siguiera por ahí. Por lo que se escondió detrás de unas construcciones demolidas y observó cómo los coches iban y venían. Muchas de los alfas o betas que conducían dejaban sus vehículos y entraban a la tienda a comprar algo. Dean tuvo una idea, tan loca como la que le hizo meterse en el maletero de un ómnibus hace unos días, pero era su mejor salida ahora. Tenía que seguir poniendo distancia entre el y Alastair. Podría meterse a algún coche, en el maletero, y partir rumbo a alguna otra ciudad.   
Y eso hizo. Esperó pacientemente hasta que el auto perfecto se aproximó. Un hombre de unos setenta años, bien vestido, como si fuera a algún lugar importante, acompañado por una mujer mucho más joven, llegó en una camioneta grande, abrió su maletero, retiró algo de dentro y lo colocó en el asiento trasero, y luego los dos entraron a la tienda. Era la mejor oportunidad, el coche estaba medio alejado de los dispensadores de nafta, solo tendría que correr hacia allí…  
Se agachó lo suficiente y se apresuró a eliminar la distancia del auto, con cuidado abrió la puerta del maletero y entró dentro.   
Estaba oscuro y era chico, pero no más incómodo que su jaula habitual, y ya se había acostumbrado a ella. Podría soportar un par de horas en este lugar. Solo rezaba para que el hombre no abriera el lugar de nuevo.   
Se mantuvo callado, respirando lo mínimo, y contó desde el uno al setenta y tres hasta que la camioneta se puso en movimiento. Lo sentía en su cuerpo y su estómago, y una cierta emoción lo embargó. Lo iba a lograr, estaba más lejos a cada minuto. Se alejaría de Alastair para siempre. 

Lo que pretendían ser pocas horas resultaron ser muchas, y se extendía interminablemente. Dean no tenía cómo saber realmente cuántas horas habían pasado, ¿3, 6, 10? Pero se sentía como una eternidad ahí dentro. El cuerpo le volvía a dolor, las costillas gritaban a cada golpe que el coche daba en la ruta, y sus brazos y piernas estaban acalambradas por la misma posición. Quería bajarse, y quedarse quieto aunque estaba seguro que seguiría sintiendo el traqueteo del auto varios días más adelante. Y estaba mareado, con náuseas, parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, excepto por el hecho de que no tenía nada en el estómago, entonces era muy difícil que vomitara algo.   
Pese a todo debió quedarse dormido, pues cuando abrió los ojos una luz blanca lo cegaba, y no pudo prever cuando dos fuertes manos lo sostuvieron desde los brazos y lo arrastraron hasta el suelo, y luego un poco más, por una calle de tierra, que raspaba sus manos, y sus rodillas.   
"¿Que haces en mí auto?" Gritaba el Alfa dueño del coche. Estaba muy enojado, Dean podía olerlo muy bien, pese a que no era su alfa, los alfas tienen olores más fuertes, y el olor de rabia y enojo de este lo estaba sofocando.   
"Perón, perdón…" era todo lo que lograba repetir Dean pero estaba mareado, y le palpitaban las costillas, y ahora las rodillas y las manos. Estaba seguro que a kilómetros de distancia se podría oler su miedo.   
"Estás huyendo de tu alfa, Omega?" Sostuvo a Dean por el cuello de su campera y antes de que Dean pudiera reaccionar le precipitó una puñalada en la cara que lo envió al suelo.   
"Voy a llamar al Sistema de Omegas para que te vengan a buscar y te lleven a tu alfa, maldito Omega…"  
Dean se había quedado en el suelo, temblando, susurrando disculpas, saboreando el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca, pero cuando escuchó al hombre decir que llamaría al Sistema para que lo recogieran, sacó fuerzas de cualquier lado y se arrastró hasta estar sobre las piernas del alfa desconocido rogando para que eso no pasará.   
"Por favor, no lo haga, haré lo que quiera…"  
"Déjalo, no te metas, Roger" intervino la mujer joven que lo acompañaba. Olía suave como una beta, y se veía igual de despreocupada que los betas que Dean conocía, además, no llevaba collar.   
Dean no comprendía cuáles eran sus intenciones, hasta que ella le dio una rápida mirada de piedad.   
"Tu sabes el asco que me dan los omegas" escupió el hombre. Ella se le acercó dulcemente.   
"Lo sé, querido. Por eso lo dejaremos acá, pero déjalo en paz. No ha robado nada."   
"Debería hacer que regrese con su alfa para que le castiguen…" el Alfa seguía rugiendo, pero ya parecía más tranquilo y no tan seguro, su aroma enojado iba disminuyendo.   
"Si llamas al Sistema tendremos que esperar acá, y tardarán horas. Ya vamos tarde para el congreso" explicó ella acariciándole la cara muy dulce.   
Dean creía que ella estaba tratando de ayudarlo, pero no estaba seguro. Por las dudas, seguía en su lugar, quieto rogando porque la beta logrará convencerlo.   
"Tienes razón, no vale la vena" dijo por fin el Alfa y Dean pareció respirar de nuevo, pero seguía mirando al suelo, mientras abrazaba su cuerpo dolorido.   
"Perfecto amor, vamos!" Ella dijo entusiasmada y Dean corroboro con una rápida mirada como los dos se iban.   
Antes de que la beta se marchara, sacó del asiento trasero una botella de agua y un sándwich envuelto y se lo dejo al lado de Dean.   
"Ten cuidado" le susurró antes de ponerse en pie.   
"Vamos!" Grito el Alfa ya enfadado de nuevo.   
Los dos se alejaron por la ruta, dejando una nube de polvo. Dean se mantuvo inmóvil, sin poder creer su suerte. No sólo se había librado de que llamarán al Sistema sino que le habían dejado comida. Más que rápido desenvolvió el sándwich y se lo comió que casi siquiera se percató de que era. Pollo, quizá? Sabía que no debía comer, era un riesgo, pero tenía tanta hambre que si no podía algo más en su cuerpo se desmayaría en ese lugar, y eso también era un riesgo.   
Al agua no se la bebió rápido, no se veía nada en el horizonte y podría llevarle horas llegar hasta algún lugar.   
De todos modos, por precaución, se alejó de la ruta y la siguió detrás de los árboles. No quería probar su suerte de nuevo.   
No tenía idea de dónde estaba, o qué día era. 

Cuando Dean llegó a una estación de servicio ubicada en la costa de una pequeña ciudad, el sol estaba naciendo en el horizonte, parecía rajar la tierra seca en dos.   
Estaba tan sediento que podría haberse tirado a un río en ese mismo momento, el agua que le habían dado se había terminado hace muchas horas, por lo que se metió al baño de hombres y sorbió de la canilla tanta agua como pudo, antes de que un alfa entrará al lugar y se detuviera en seco al verlo.   
Dean también se detuvo, contemplando horrorizado al hombre, su aroma impregnaba todo, pero no olía enojado, sino excitado y a alcohol. Lo que podría ser peor. Tendría unos treinta años, y llevaba ropa elegante, no traje y corbata, pero un atuendo que parecía muy caro.   
"Un Omega eh… sin alfa, sin collar... perdido bebé?" Preguntó entrando en el minúsculo espacio y acercándose peligrosamente a Dean, que bajo la mirada a sus pies mientras retrocedía unos pasos hasta que su espalda golpeó contra la pared.   
"Mí alfa está fuera" mintió, y era obvio que lo hacía.   
Su ropa sucia y rasgada lo delataban, pero más que eso, la ausencia de collar, y seguramente su horrible olor a miedo.   
"Mentiroso" espetó el Alfa antes de acercarse del todo y golpearle en el estómago "no sabes que no debes mentir a un alfa? Te crees inteligente? Te crees mejor que un alfa?" Gruñó golpeándolo de nuevo justo sobre las costillas.   
Dean cayó al piso protegiendo su estómago con una mano y su cabeza con la otra.  
"Lo siento, por favor no me hagas daño…" rogó, pero siquiera el mismo podía escuchar su propia voz, de tan bajo que sonaba.   
El Alfa comenzó a desabrocharse el cinto del pantalón, pero antes de que llegara a más otro hombre irrumpió en el lugar. Dean siquiera lo escucho, pero si sintió como el Alfa se detuvo a su lado. Apenas levantó los ojos para ver cómo el que recién había entrado era un Omega también. Llevaba un collar, y un uniforme. Parecía trabajar en la estación de servicio.   
"Señor, no puede maltratar omegas en este lugar" dijo el Omega, cabizbajo, pero su voz era firme. "son las reglas de la empresa"   
El Alfa abrió la boca para decir algo pero antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de su boca el Omega tomo a Dean por el brazo y lo levantó del piso, llevándolo fuera del baño.   
"Quien cree que eres para decirme que puedo y que no puedo hacer?!" Rugió el Alfa ya muy enfadado.   
Dean temblaba, no quería que lo lastimaran, pero tampoco quería que lastimaran a otros omegas por su culpa. Sabía que muchos omegas tenían autorización para trabajar. Era otorgada por sus alfas y por el Sistema, y algunos lugares los contrataban. Restaurantes, tiendas, estaciones de servicio, lugares donde la política del lugar protegiera a omegas o donde creían que podrán ser buenos funcionarios sirviendo a alfas y betas.   
El Alfa enojado cincho el brazo del Omega que trataba de ayudarlo, y lo empujó lejos, abalanzándose hacía Dean de nuevo.   
"Si no es de nadie me lo llevo" escupió el hombre tomando a Dean con fuerza por el brazo.   
Dean trató de soltarse, pero la mano del alfa más se parecía a garras que apretaban con fuerza su brazo, cortando la circulación de la sangre, y le hacía recordar a Alastair, cuando se enfadaba lo agarraba súper fuerte, o lo ataba con una cuerda igual de apretada. Aún tenía cicatrices en sus brazos y muñecas de eso.   
Lo arrastró un par de pasos rumbo a su camarón azul, pero antes de que pudieran acercarse demasiado, y a esa altura con todos los del lugar contemplando, otros hombres se acercaron a ayudarlo.   
Un alfa, Dean sabía que era alfa porque no llevaba collar, andaba con la cabeza erguida y vestía traje y una gabardina, olía fuerte, a algo que Dean no podía descifrar. Pero no solo eso le llamó la atención del hombre. Sino su mirada penetrante, y su frente fruncida. Tenía rasgos marcados, no muy delicados en realidad. Una barba por hacer, y un cabello castaño oscuro alborotado. Parecía que recién se había levantado, o que había estado viajando por horas. Su mirada primero se dirigió al alfa que lo sostenía y luego por una fracción de segundos se posó en Dean. El estómago del Omega se revolvió. Temía que ahora fueran dos los alfas que quisieran hacer de él lo que querían, y sabía que nada podía hacer, no era más que un Omega sin alfa, sin collar, a nadie partencia más que a su alfa que estaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia. A nadie en ese lugar le importaría que lo lastimaran, que lo asaltaran y lo usarán; pero para gran asombro de Dean, el Alfa recién llegado, que irrumpió en la escena saliendo del medio de la multitud, tomó el brazo de su secuestrador y lo freno.   
"Será mejor que lo sueltes" rugió, con voz áspera y firme. Dean no tuvo dudas de que la sangre dejó de circular en su cuerpo.   
"Es tu Omega por acaso?" retrucó el tipo que era más joven.   
"No, pero no permitiré que le hagas daño de todos modos" escupió el otro alfa.   
Era algo mayor, quizá la edad de Dean? O un poco más. Dean quería evaluarlo, pero desde donde estaba, con su brazo aún en las garras del otro, mal podía mirar el piso.   
"Lo siento señor pero no puedo permitir que haga daño a ese Omega acá. Es malo para los negocios, si me entiende. Somos una zona libre de maltrato Omega" dijo el gerente del lugar, señalando una placa pegada a la puerta de la tienda, uniéndose al lío. "y además los alfas que dejan que sus omegas trabajen aquí les gusta saber que ellos están seguros". Explicó el hombre, un beta que no media más que 1,60.  
"Este Omega no trabaja aquí, no lleva collar, no tiene alfa…que les puede molestar?" Grito el hombre histérico.   
"Déjalo ir" rugió el Alfa que había salido a defenderlo, y Dean sintió el piso tambalearse bajo sus pies. No quería lío, no debería haber tanto caos a su alrededor. Si el Sistema lo atrapaba ahora estaba en verdaderos problemas por hacer que dos alfas se enfrentarán, sin tener en cuenta el alboroto que estaba causando en el lugar.   
"Tengo que pedirle por favor…" comenzó el gerente, tomando el brazo libre de Dean.  
Y de repente estaba entre un alfa y un beta que los cinchaban uno de cada lado, aturdido por sus gritos, sin poder ver demasiado, hasta que un fuerte golpe le alcanzó sobre el mentón y lo abalanzó hacia el piso, donde cayó golpeándose el ojo izquierdo, y un dolor agudo lo invadió al igual que una oscuridad que lo mantuvo en el suelo por unos segundos, mientras trataba de recuperar el control de su cuerpo.   
Antes de poder hacer algo, el Alfa de cabello color miel, el que había salido a defenderlo usando aquella extraña gabardina, si es que eso era posible, se agachó con urgencia a su lado, pero Dean reaccionó de inmediato y se alejó instintivamente hasta la pared que tenía más cercana, esperando que el aturdimiento se fuera.   
Las voces de fondo, del beta gerente, y del alfa dueño del coche azul, lo aturdian, pero lograron asustarlo aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que seguían discutiendo por su culpa. Temía que alguien ya hubiera llamado al Sistema, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero su cuerpo y sus piernas no le obedecían.   
Mismo así, ante todo el caos, había una voz dulce que lo seguía atando a tierra.   
"Tranquilo, solo respira" decía y era pacífico, como si quiera ayudarlo.   
Entonces Dean captó el olor, olía como alfa, fuerte como ellos, pero no tan fuerte como si fuera su propio alfa, pero mismo así podía distinguir el aroma, era a hierbas y flores silvestres. No era dulce, en absoluto, pero imponía respeto, y de algún modo le transmitía tranquilidad.   
El Alfa que aún seguía a su lado colocó una mano en la pierna de Dean y el Omega se alejó aún más, reclinándose con fuerza contra la pared. El Alfa aturdido retiró la mano con rapidez. Le transmitía tranquilidad, pero sabía que los alfas no solían tener buenas intenciones.   
"Lo siento…" dijo el alfa, con lo que parecía un sincero pedido de disculpas. Dean levantó la vista, confundió con sus palabras, pero en cuanto vió los ojos azules del alfa, bajó la mirada al suelo. Sabía que no podía mirar a los alfas a los ojos. Pero él nunca aprendía, ya le decía Alastair, era un Omega estúpido, lento, que las cosas que se le enseñaban no las retenía, por eso siempre estaba haciendo todo mal.   
"Vamos, Castiel!' gritó alguien y el Alfa se removió incómodo.   
Era él? Ese era su nombre? Castiel?  
"Vamos, nos esperan en el tribunal" dijo la misma voz, ahora más cerca.   
Castiel vaciló, pero con un suspiró rendido se levantó y Dean escucho sus pasos alejándose.   
El Omega quedó dónde estaba, pero ya a su alrededor no se escuchaba alboroto, gritos, y voces de alfas enfadados. Pero el aún estaba mareado, aturdido, y sangrando.   
"Hiciste un buen escándalo chico, trata de quedarte quieto sino me veré obligado a expulsarte de este lugar" dijo el gerente, mientras abría una botella de agua y se la tendía.   
Dean no la agarró, sabía que recién la había abierto, por lo que probablemente no estaba envenenada, pero aún así, prefirió no moverse, porque realmente creía que no era capaz. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba.   
El hombre de cara redonda, barba contundente y gorro lo contempló por unos segundos, luego optó por dejar la botella cerca del Omega.  
"Por si lo quieres más tarde" dijo, empujando la botella en su dirección.   
Y no se equivocaba, cuando sus nervios se calmaron, la sangre comenzó a circular con normalidad y su corazón volvió a un ritmo aceptable, extendió una mano temblorosa, pero no tanto como hace diez minutos, y bebió casi la mitad del líquido. Guardo el resto para más tarde.   
Cuando la oscuridad se hizo presente todos los omegas funcionarios y el beta se marcharon. Muchos alfas pasaron a recoger sus omegas pero nadie se acercó a donde Dean estaba, y eso de cierto modo le alivio. Podría quedarse en este lugar y pasar la noche. Mañana, con las fuerzas renovadas, seguiría su camino. Tenía que encontrar a su hermano.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! He regresado!   
> Espero que les este gustando la historia :) Este capítulo originalmente lo había pensado para ir junto con el uno, pero luego se hizo muy extenso y tuve que dividirlo. No planeo aburrirlos con capítulos interminables, lo prometo, ya los próximos tratare de hacerlos mucho más breves.   
> Ahora vamos desde la perspectiva de Cas :) que tiene muchos detalles por contarnos.   
> No olviden que los comentarios son amor <3 así que cualquier comentario, sobre cualquier cosa, sugerencia, errores, cosas que no les gusta o que si les gusta, pueden dejarlos que me harán muy feliz :)

Capitulo 2  
Castiel 

Castiel salió del tribunal ya bastante rendido. Era una causa perdida, no había cómo ayudar al hombre a menos que asumiera la responsabilidad en los crímenes, y él parecía bastante obstinado en no hacerlo. Aunque eso no le sorprendía demasiado, las causas de su padre siempre solían ser causas perdidas, lo que no entendía era por qué su padre se había empeñado tanto en que él lo defendiera. Zachariah salió a su encuentro en el pasillo. Estaba más insoportable de lo habitual, queriendo que las cosas se lograrán para ya, sin importar nadie más. Castiel lo había tenido que aturar todo el viaje en coche hacia la audiencia, y ya casi no podía escuchar su voz.   
Castel se volteó cuando lo vio, ya sabiendo que tenía que aguantar las quejas del hombre.   
"Tenés que convencerlo, hay que ganar algo de ventaja. Si no asume la autoría va a morir preso, y tu padre estará muy…"   
"Sé muy bien cómo estará mí padre y eso ya no es asunto mío" replicó Castiel enojado. No debía estar acá en primer lugar, sólo había aceptado porque su padre solía ser muy insistente.   
"Pues será asunto tuyo! También es tu caso ahora!" Gruñó Zachariah fuera de sí.   
Francamente, no sabía cómo su padre podía trabajar con gente tan despreciable.   
"Voy a tomar aire. Y no me sigas!" Se apresuró a añadir cuando se dio cuenta que Zachariah lo siguió en los pocos pasos que dio rumbo a la puerta principal.   
Fuera el día era horrible, pese a ser de tarde estaba nublado e insoportablemente pesado el aire. Lloviera en cualquier momento, y todo lo que Castiel quería era regresar a la comodidad de su casa, de su ciudad.   
Se había alejado de su padre hace un par de años, cuando se dio cuenta que no había posibilidad de interferir en sus decisiones y que este solía muchas veces perdonar los pecados de gente que no merecía el mínimo perdón. Castiel sabía que él no era nadie para juzgar a la gente, más que un abogado con menos de diez años de carrera, pero al menos sus propios clientes eran más morales.   
Había estudiado abogacía casi que por influencia de su padre, pero también porque le gustaba. Era algo que estaba en la familia hace siglos, y el quería mantener la tradición, pero hace cinco años y medio había decidido ir por su cuenta. Libre albedrío, le había llamado.   
Dejo el consagrado estudio de abogados de su padre, y dónde trabajaba otros de sus hermanos, para irse por su cuenta una vez que consiguió trabajo en otro buffett, que para decir verdad era uno de los mejores en la ciudad donde vivia ahora.   
Y estaba orgulloso de su salida, de su independencia y, principalmente, de mantenerse lejos de ellos.   
Siempre había despreciado como trataban a los omegas, casi todos en su familia eran alfas, lo que les hacía creer que tenían una sangre superior, que por supuesto, Castiel no lo creía en absoluto, pero sabía que muchos alfas, de otros familias, de otras ciudades, y lamentablemente de todos lados, si lo hacían.   
Se sentó en una mesa de una cafetería y pidió un café negro cortado con leche. Estaba tratando de pensar en un modo de convencer al cliente a asumir la responsabilidad en el crimen y reducir parte de su pena en un par de años, pero se distrajo cuando un recuerdo invadió su mente.   
El omega que había visto esta mañana. Había estado pensando en el pobre chico todo el trayecto hasta este lugar, y por alguna razón no se lo había podido sacar de la mente. Aun recordaba como había visto a aquel asqueroso alfa cincharlo con brutalidad hasta su coche, y cuantas cosas despreciables leyó en sus ojos, mientras que en los del omega, cuando se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, vio tristeza, mucho miedo y algo más, Castiel no estaba seguro de que era, pero por loco que pareciera, parecía ser valentía.   
Mal había entendido que había pasado, y sabía que no debía haber intervenido como lo hizo, los alfas se suelen poner muy violentos cuando alguien se mete en sus relaciones con sus omegas, pero lo hizo, trato de defender al omega que estaba en problemas, y se alegraba de haberlo hecho porque el omega siquiera era del alfa que lo había estado atacando. Y olía tan asustado, el aroma casi le había provocado nauseas cuando lo percibió al principio, y sabía que muchos alfas disfrutaban de ese olor a miedo y terror. Solo esperaba que el maldito hombre no hubiera regresado para lastimarlo o que alguien más hubiera decidido hacerlo.   
No podía negarlo, había quedado preocupado con el omega desconocido como nunca antes había quedado preocupado por otros, y no tenía idea por qué eso estaba sucediendo, era probable que no lo volviera a ver.   
Recordaba que lucía tan indefenso arrinconado contra la pared, estaba tan blanco, sus ojos y su cuerpo denotaban cansancio y maltrato.   
Eso había sido una de las razones por las que se había alejado de la vida de su familia y el buffet de abogados de su padre. Todos los alfas que rodeaban ese lugar ostentaban sus omegas como premios, maltratados y lastimados, como si no fueran una persona, sino alguna especie de muñecos que ellos movían, tocaban, jugaban a su disposición. Ese tipo de cosas le removía el estómago, y Castiel había renunciado no sólo al prestigio de su familia, sino a sus convicciones, y todas esas cosas que detestaba.   
Pero por desgracia no había logrado cortar el vínculo con su padre del todo, este lo seguía buscando cuando necesitaba favores, ya que decía que era el mejor para convencer a alguien a cambiar de idea. Por más que Castiel se negara en un principio, siempre terminaba cediendo. Como ahora, pero lo bueno era que generalmente después de hacer el favor su padre lo dejaba en paz por un tiempo.  
Regresó al tribunal justo antes de que una lluvia intensa se soltara de las nubes. Estuvo casi una hora encerrado con el acusado tratando de hacerlo cambiar de idea, y cuando todo parecía perdido el hombre cedió, y al pasar nuevamente a la sala, asumió sus crímenes, declarándose culpable, y arrepentido. Pero el jurado declaró que debía meditar y reunirse para dar una respuesta, por lo que recién mañana en la mañana tendrían una declaración.   
Todos se dispersaron y Castiel se instaló en el hotel donde pasaría la noche. Nada muy refinado y de lujo, le gustaban las cosas calidas y comodas. Por lo que un dormitorio chico, con un baño era suficiente. Nada comparado con la enorme habitación en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad a donde se había instalado Zachariah.  
Castiel se levantó temprano, revisó su mail y sus mensajes para asegurarse que no tenía nada pendiente o que algo urgente había surgido mientras dormía, un hábito que tenía de hacer aún reclinado en la cama mientras trataba de adaptarse al hecho de que tenía que levantarse, y tras bañarse y cambiarse bajó a desayunar.   
No solía desayunar, por lo general se levantaba y se iba directo a la oficina, comiendo algo a media mañana. Pero aquí era diferente, una mesa con variedad de comidas lo esperaban y no se iba a negar a eso.   
Tras un cargado desayuno salió del hotel, y se enteró que seguía lloviendo, no había parado en toda la noche y ahora caía agua como si recién comenzara. Castiel puso los ojos en blanco, realmente odiaba estos climas cambiantes. En su coche se dirigió al tribunal, agradeciendo no tener que cargar a Zachariah consigo. Aún recordaba con desprecio como lo había llamado cuando estaba tratando de ayudar aquel omega en la estación de servicio. El alfa Zachariah no era para nada diferente a su familia.   
Ya en el tribunal, tras casi una hora y media de espera más, se enteraron que el factor de que el hombre asumiera la responsabilidad logró reducir su condena en siete años, una victoria mucho más amplia de la que Castiel esperaba, y eso le dejaba la sensación de deber cumplido.   
Se despidió del hombre y de Zachariah, quién continuaría con el proceso de ahora en adelante. Y cuando puso un pie fuera del edificio recibió un mensaje de su padre diciéndole que no tenía dudas que su hijo lo lograría, y que le había depositado dinero en su cuenta a modo de pago por el excelente trabajo realizado. En un primero momento Castiel protesto, pero luego decidió aceptar el dinero, había realizado un trabajo de todos modos. Le respondió un rápido mensaje a su padre y guardo el movil. Aún debía pasar por el hotel, recoger sus cosas y retomar viaje. No pretendía pasar más tiempo en estás ciudad, sino que anhelaba regresar a su casa.   
Recoger sus cosas en el hotel, pagar su hospedaje, y salir de la ciudad le llevó casi tres horas. Por lo que entró a hacer ruta recién cerca de las 16 horas. Llegaría para la noche a su casa, pero al menos mañana era sábado y tendría el fin de semana libre dedicado a analizar casos y prepararse para futuros procesos jurídicos.   
Mientras avanzaba por la ruta el recuerdo del Omega del día anterior lo invadió, y casi sin pensarlo desvío hacía el camino donde estaba la estación de servicio. Eran solo unos minutos de dónde estaba, y no le costaba nada comprobar. No sabía por qué le surgía esa necesidad, pero negarse a ella se sentía inconcebible.   
Bajo agua entró en la estación de servicio, buscando con la mirada al Omega, pero a primera vista no vio nada.   
Dejó el coche aparcado cerca de la tienda y se dirigió dentro. Pasó al baño, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una excusa para estar ahí. Le preguntó a un empleado omega dónde eran los baños y cuando estuvo su respuesta, precisa y rápida, se dirigió al lugar.   
Entro dentro, estuvo cinco minutos tratando de decidir qué hacer. Quería saber que había sido del chico, estaba con el corazón apretado, pero no sabía de dónde venía ese repentino impulso.   
Salió del baño, su gabardina se movía con el viento que había levantado, mientras la lluvia seguía mojando todo lo que alcanzaba.   
Se acercó al mostrador cuando reconoció al beta que también había intervenido por el chico el día anterior.   
Castiel se acercó sigiloso y compró una botella de agua, y cuando fue a pagar, el beta lo sonrió con un asentimiento de cabeza.   
"Amh.." comenzó Castiel sin estar muy seguro de cómo comenzar "sabes cómo está el Omega?" Las palabras salieron de su boca casi sin permiso y sin pensarlas previamente. El hombre levantó la vista de sus tareas y enarco una ceja mientras trataba de reconocerlo, hasta que por fin pareció hacerlo. "ah sí! Tú eres el Alfa que intervino para ayudar al Omega!" Dijo sonriendo, pareciendo más relajado.   
"Si, soy yo. Castiel, mucho gusto" se presentó Castiel porque le pareció correcto, y estaba atascado sin saber cómo continuar.   
"Bobby, puedes llamarme Bobby"   
Castiel sonrió, parecía simpático pero aún así desconfiado. Le agradaba este sujeto.   
"El chico sigue por acá. Hemos intentado hablar con él pero no ha abierto la boca. Está muy asustado, con decirte que no ha comido nada, y mira que le hemos dado cosas" explicó rodeando el mostrador para salir del lugar. "Garth!" Llamo y un chico flaco y alto apareció, también un Omega, llevaba un collar fino y brillante "ocúpate de la caja por un momento. No te distraigas!" El Omega asintió y se posicionó detrás del mostrador, pareciendo sumamente enérgico.   
"No a comido nada?" Preguntó Castiel pareciendo realmente preocupado.   
"En absoluto. Creemos que tiene miedo a que lo pongamos veneno en la comida y llamemos al Sistema..."   
Bobby lo guío fuera, protegiéndose de la lluvia en el pequeño techo que rodeaba el lugar.   
"Está lastimado?" Cuestionó Castiel siguiendo el hombre hasta el finde del lugar.   
"Aquel idiota lo empujó y tiene el ojo hinchado, trate que uno de mis omegas lo curara pero no deja que se acerquen demasiado. En unos días tendré que llamar al Sistema, no puedo dejar que se muera al fondo de mí negocio sin hacer nada" explicó no muy satisfecho.   
"En el Sistema no lo ayudarán" espetó Castiel.   
El beta hizo un movimiento de hombros. Y a continuación le apuntó un lugar en la esquina. Castiel siguió por el trayecto de cuatro pasos y visualizó al Omega antes de tenerlo enfrente.  
Estaba reclinándose contra la pared, tratando de protegerse de la lluvia, algo casi que inevitable. Estaba empapado, y mismo que abrazando sus piernas con sus manos, Castiel podía ver como temblaba.   
Se acercó sigilosamente, temeroso de asustarlo, pero el Omega no pareció notar su presencia. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y uno muy hinchado y morado. Apenas se movió cuando Castiel se arrodilló a su lado.   
"Creo que no está bien" le dijo Castiel al beta, levantando la vista.   
"Lleva ahí desde hoy en la mañana, no me sorprende que esté enfermo"   
Castiel extendió la mano y la colocó sobre la frente del Omega, tratando de tomar su temperatura, sabía que el chico podía alejarse y no reaccionaría bien, pero siquiera se movió y apenas abrió los ojos.   
"Está hirviendo en fiebre" dijo Castiel ya sin poder controlar su preocupación.   
"Frío. Tengo mucho frío"   
Castiel demoró unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era el Omega quien hablaba, y cuando lo hizo quedó impactado con su voz áspera. Parecía que le costaba hablar al igual que mantenerse presente.   
En ese instante, cuando el Omega abrió los ojos y le miró con unos ojos verde color oliva, teñidos de dolor, Castiel supo que haría lo que fuera para ayudarlo, y comprendió de modo casi sobrenatural porque se había desviado a esa estación de servicio, porque había salido en ayuda de este Omega ayer, de repente todo tenía sentido, sin tenerlo realmente.   
"Trae de mí auto una manta que hay en el asiento trasero" le indicó al beta tendiendole la llave de su coche. El hombre no demoró en salir con pasos apresurados.   
"Vas a estar bien" dijo apartando unos mechones de cabello rubio de la frente del Omega.   
Mientras Bobby no regresaba Castiel analizó los daños. El ojos izquierdo del Omega estaba casi cerrado, hinchado y de un color nada confiable. Sus ropas se veían demasiado finas, sucias y rotas. El chico se aferraba a su cuerpo con firmeza, pero igualmente se veía débil y mal alimentado. Parecía que hace días no comía, se veía en la bruma oscura que rodeaba su ojos sanó, sus párpados dilatados, su piel demasiado blanca, todo en el denotaba cansancio.   
"Aquí" dijo Bobby tendiendole la manta.   
Castiel la sostuvo y rodeó con ella el cuerpo del Omega, que seguía temblando, y salvo por el momento en que dijo que tenía frío, Castiel dudaba de que estuviera realmente presente. Pero tenía que intentarlo.   
"Puedes ponerte en pie?" Preguntó, sosteniendo con delicadeza los brazos del Omega para impulsarlo.   
El chico balbuceó algo inentendible.   
"A dónde lo llevas?" Preguntó Bobby un poco preocupado.   
"A casa" dijo Castiel sin dudar. "necesita cuidados, atención, comer… no puede estar al intemperie, se va a morir." Sus palabras sonaron más duras de lo que pretendía.   
"Intentamos darle comida y curarle las heridas, pero no nos dejó, por qué crees que contigo será diferente?" Cuestionó el beta.   
"Tengo que creerlo. No lo voy a dejar acá, que Dios me ayude, pero lo llevo conmigo" respondió Castiel sin medir sus palabras.   
El beta resopló, indeciso e inseguro, pero luego decidió que eso era mejor que dejar que el chico se muriera en el fondo o tener que llamar a los del Sistema, que seguro lo arrojarían al fondo de una jaula y luego le castigaría por huir. Porque Bobby no había sacado palabras del omega pero sabía que solo podía ser un caso de huida.   
"Está bien" dijo, acercándose para ayudar.   
Entre los dos pusieron al Omega en pie y lo guiaron hasta el coche de Castiel, quien lo acomodo en el asiento de acompañante. Le puso el cinto a modo de que estuviera seguro, y le cubrió más con la manta. Prendió la calefacción del vehículo y cerró las puertas, mientras se giraba a Bobby.   
"Creo que es mejor que no digas nada que estuvo por aquí.. si esa huyendo.." comenzó, pero él beta lo interrumpió levantado las manos.   
"No lo haré. Toma, este es mí número, llámame para darme noticias" le tendió un pedazo de papel con un número de teléfono anotado.   
Castiel asintió en silencio mientras guardaba el papel en su gabardina.   
Se despido del beta y entró al coche. La temperatura era mucho más cálida dentro, pero el Omega seguía inconsciente, susurrando algunas cosas que Castiel no lograba entender.   
Puso el coche en movimiento y se alejó del lugar. De repente, realmente consciente de lo que había hecho, miró al costado y vio el Omega envuelto en su propio cuerpo, dormido, y supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola! cómo están? Espero que les este gustando la historia; como saben es mi primer a/b/o así que pido disculpas por cualquier cosa. Siempre se está aprendiendo. Espero sus comentarios! Me gustaría mucho leerlos ;)   
> Seguimos con Cas, pero dentro de poco tendremos mucho de Dean.

Capítulo 3  
Castiel

Castiel condujo todo el trayecto sin poder dejar de mirar al omega. Parecía seguir con fiebre, lo que le preocupaba mucho, y además estaba muy mojado, algo que no ayudaba para nada.   
Pero no parecía estar realmente consciente, y Castiel se preguntaba cuánto de lo que estaba sucediendo el Omega sabía. Parecía soñar y murmurar palabras que mal tenían sonido.   
El tiempo pasó lento y por más que estaba a menos de dos horas de su casa, el viaje se hizo eterno.   
La oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a ganarle al día, dejando un camino de luces artificiales por donde pasaban. Castiel eliminó la distancia hasta su casa, y cuando por fin redujo la velocidad para entrar en el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía, siento que comenzaba a respirar de nuevo, dándose cuenta cuan nervioso y tenso había estado todo el camino.  
Aparcó el coche en su lugar habitual y se bajó de este, rodeándolo para llegar al lado del pasajero. Abrió la puerta y desabrochó el cinto de seguridad, mientras el Omega murmuraba algo que Castiel no llegó a entender.   
"Tienes fiebre, pero vas a estar bien" dijo, como si el chico pudiera entenderlo, pero quizá sí escuchaba su voz.   
Bajo la manta seguía temblando, Castiel lo podía notar mientras lo ayudaba a caminar los pocos pasos hasta el ascensor. En este pequeño espacio sentía la suave respiración del Omega, y por unos segundos este abrió el ojos verdes que no estaba magullado y, luego de deambular con la mirada por el espacio, los clavó en Castiel, abriendo aún más los ojos, luciendo tan aterrado como confundido, para tratar de apartarse del agarre del alfa, pero todo lo que logró fue tambalearse y golpearse contra la pared opuesta.   
El omega se mareo tan pronto como se golpeo la espalda, y Castiel se apresuró a sostenerlo para no dejarlo caer. Se veía realmente muy frágil, y el alfa lo sostuvo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, hasta que entro dentro de su apartamento y encendió la luz y la configuro en máxima potencia, para que pudiera iluminar por completo su monoambiente.   
En realidad era un apartamento bastante grande de una sola pieza. Cuando estaba buscando a donde mudarse había considerado que el baño fuera abierto también, pero luego llegó a la conclusiones que si tuviera invitados estos probablemente no se sintieran muy cómodos de no tener paredes que les dieran privacidad cuando fueran al baño. No es que muchas personas fueran a su casa de todos modos, algunos betas con los que salía ocasionalmente, y quizá algunos amigos muy de vez en cuando, pero ahora tenía un completo extraño entrado en su apartamento.   
Castiel casi sonrió antes la ironía de eso. No salía invitar muchos amigos hasta que trajo un extraño.   
"Vamos, necesitas darte un baño de agua tibia para bajar la fiebre" le dijo Castiel al chico, conduciendolo hasta el baño, privado.  
Sin muchas dificultades, ya que el omega había regresado a su estado de inconsciencia, lo sentó en el inodoro y se aproximo a abrir la canilla para que la bañera fuera cargando agua, tanteo la temperatura hasta que estuvo seguro que era la correcta. Luego se acercó al omega y le quitó la manta con sumo cuidado de no lastimarlo. Cuando trato de quitarle la camisa el Omega abrió los ojos de golpe, y resistió, no fue nada brusco o forzado, apenas tenía fuerza para permanecer sentado, pero mismo así Castiel se detuvo, sin querer asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba.   
"Solo quiero ayudarte, necesitas darte un baño, y para eso debo quitarte la ropa… déjame ayudarte, si?"   
El Omega lo observó por unos segundos más, con esos ojos verdes confundidos pero mismo así muy brillantes. Luego se dejó caer reclinando la cabeza contra la pared, y sus brazos cayeron a su costado, de repente rendido, y Castiel sabía que se estaba entregando, decidiendo confiar en él porque no tenía más posibilidades.  
"No te haré daño" dijo, en un susurro bajo pero firme. Quería que el chico lo supiera.   
Castiel le quitó la camisa a cuadros que llevaba y la dejó caer a un lado, debía llevar a lavar toda la ropa del muchacho. Luego le subió la musculosa negra hasta sacársela por la cabeza.   
Se asombró al ver las costillas del Omega moradas, y en algunos lugares en un tono verde azulado horrible.   
"Estarán rotas?" Preguntó más para sí que para alguien en particular, pero no obtuvo respuestas.   
También vio que tenía unas cicatrices, en los brazos principalmente, pero se veían muy feas y profundas. Y vio también algunas marcas de quemaduras, que parecían de cigarrillos, en lugares aleatorios de su pecho, y brazos. El ojo izquierdo estaba bastante hinchado, y se veía el corte de unos tres centímetros sobre la parte superior del cachete. Podría encargarse de eso fácilmente una vez estuviera limpio.   
Trato de ignorar esas marcas para centrarse en su tarea. Desabrochó el cinto del vaquero y abrió el cierre. Levantó la mirada para ver al Omega, esperando encontrar su reacción, pero en su lugar se encontró con que el chico tenía los ojos cerrados, y estaba demasiado pálido.   
Castiel se apuro a ponerlo en pie y el jeans se deslizó sin cuidado hacia el piso. Le quitó los zapatos y las medias y lo despojó de toda la vestimenta, para guiarlo con cuidado dentro de la bañera que ya estaba complementos llena.   
Cuando el omega entró una ola de agua salió disparada fuera, pero Castiel no se preocupó por eso, sino por la mueca de dolor que veía en el rostro del muchacho.   
“solo dolerá al principio, después pondremos un par de cremas y te sentirás mucho mejor. Confía en mí” sabía que mal se conocían, pero esperaba poder transmitirle al omega confianza.   
Lo ayudo a bañarse, o casi hizo el trabajo completo, deteniéndose donde el omega se quejaba, y pasando la esponja de baño muy suavemente sobre sus costillas. Pero no estaban rotas, al menos pudo comprobar. Solo demasiado magulladas. Sanarian, así como el resto de sus heridas, y ya se encargaría de preparar algo sabroso para alimentarlo.   
No se le pasó por alto al alfa revisar si el omega tenía alguna marca de algún otro alfa, y de hecho, si tenía. Dos, para ser más exacto. Una en cada hombro, y una de ellas lucía bastante reciente. Castiel sabía de la práctica que tenían algunos alfas de morder a sus omegas nuevamente cuando, tras los años, la marca comenzaba a desvanecerse y volverse una cicatriz vieja. Era una práctica bastante común, innecesaria ante los ojos de Castiel, pero dejaba claro la propiedad. El omega que estaba en su bañera, semi inconsciente, tenía un alfa, lo que significaba que estaba huyendo, algo que los dejaba en problemas, a los dos si el Sistema se enteraba de eso.   
Ignorando la voz de la consciencia en su mente ayudó al omega a salir de la bañera y lo envolvió con una toalla gris limpia. Lo sentó en el inodoro de nuevo y lo secó con cuidado. Ya comenzaba a sentir el suave olor del Omega, año así como vainilla, pero era tan suave que resultaba difícil estar seguro, aunque a Castiel le pareció encantador el olor que desprendía el chico. Por momento no era asustado, o nervioso.   
Castiel sacó del armario una pequeña caja de primeros auxilios. Comenzaría con lo que se veía más feo: el ojo izquierdo.   
“voy a limpiarte el ojo, si?” espero una respuesta hasta que el omega asintió en silencio.   
“voy a precisar que me ayudes, crees que puedes hacer eso?” volvió a intentar.   
“si” susurró el omega.   
“perfecto” Castiel no pudo evitar que una sonrisa feliz se escapara de su rostro. No era más que un monosílabos, pero al menos ya era algo.   
“cómo te llamas?” cuestiono, temeroso de no obtener ninguna respuesta.   
Hubo un largo silencio, y Castiel optó por seguir trabajando en la herida. Paso el liquido trasparente para limpiarlo, no era muy profunda y estaría bien con unos curativos. Luego le puso el líquido rojo que desinfectaba y por suerte era indoloro.  
Estaba terminando de colocar unas tiritas pequeñas de contención, cuando volvió a escuchar la voz del omega. Arrastrada y casi tan baja que Castiel no estuvo seguro de oírlo bien.   
“Dean” susurró el omega.   
“Dean?” cuestionó para estar seguro, saboreando el nombre del chico en su boca.   
El omega asintió con la cabeza y Castiel sonrió de nuevo. Estaban progresando, sin dudas.   
Castiel se alejó unos segundos y volvió con hielo envuelto en un mantel para entregárselo al omega. “tienes que presionarlo contra el ojo y esa herida, hará que baje la hinchazón” le explico tendiendole el hielo, y tras unos segundos de dudas, el omega lo sostuvo y lo llevó al lugar indicado. Reclinó la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos.   
Castiel continuó pasando gel sobre las costillas moradas y algunas de otras heridas las untó con crema blanca para que cicatrizan mejor. Cuando terminó ayudó al omega a vestirse con sus ropas, un boxer que no usaba mucho, pantalones de algodón y una remera manga corta azul.   
Castiel guió a Dean hasta la cama donde lo cubrió hasta el cuello con mantas, sin que el omega reclamara en absoluto, y en la frente le puso algunos paños mojados para bajar la fiebre.   
Fue hasta el mueble de la cocina y encontró unas pastillas para gripe, recogió un vaso de agua y se acercó hasta la cama, pero Dean dormía profundamente. Y Castiel no quiso despertarlo, seguramente estaba descansando por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y Castiel mismo estaba exhausto. Ya eran más de las dos de la madrugada.  
Bajó la intensidad de la luz para que no fuera más que algo tenue, suficiente para ver por dónde se andaba, pero no para incomodar a quien dormía, y tras asegurándose de que estaba todo bien con el omega bajo al garaje y sacó su valija de coche, que la había dejado cuando subió con Dean.   
Luego entró en su apartamento y se dejó caer en el sofa. Quería prepararle algo para que Dean comiera, quizá una sopa con muchas verduras, pero dormiría un par de horas antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Necesitaba recargar las energías, algo le decía que cuando se despertara no sería un día fácil.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4  
Dean 

Dean despertó lentamente, sintiendo el aroma de algo sabroso y una suave brisa que acariciaba su rostro. Extendió su cuerpo, sintiéndose cómodo y caliente. Aun con los ojos cerrados palpó con sus manos a lo que tenía a su alcance y una suaves telas le hicieron conquillas en las manos. Sonrió complacido, pero luego otro pensamiento atravesó su mente. Eso estaba mal. No debía sentirse tan cómodo y cálido.   
Si se había quedado dormido en la cama de Alastair estaba en problemas, pero no tenía idea de cómo eso podería haber pasado. En todos los años que había sido el omega de Alastair nunca se había acostado en su cama, salvo para cuando tenía sexo en la cama. En algunas ocasiones, pero solo era por el momento, luego debía dormir en su jaula.   
Y de repente lo recordó, había huido de su alfa, había estado vagando por las rutas en búsqueda de alejarse y estar seguro para poder buscar a su hermano. Nada de esta comodidad tenía sentido.   
Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama con rapidez. Su respiración estaba agitada y llevó una mano temblorosa a su pecho tratando de calmarse.  
De repente un aroma de alfa se acercó, era suave, pero se sentía preocupado. Y en seguía un alfa de ojos azules apareció ante Dean. Llevaba un delantal blanco puesto sobre el jean negro y la remera azul.   
“Dean, tranquilo, estás seguro acá”  
Dean olfateo el aire, buscando cualquier señal de amenaza, pero no había nada. Solo la preocupación que había sentido desde el principio, pero mismo así bajo la mirada, demostrando respecto, sabía que a los alfas nunca se los mira directamente a los ojos.  
“lo siento, alfa” susurro, también consciente de que era bueno disculparse.   
Pero algo lo aterró aún más. Estaba en la cama de un alfa. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de eso movió las mantas que lo cubrían e intentó ponerse en pie. Pero sin mucho éxito, ya que una mareo amenazó con llevarlo directo al piso, si no fuera por el alfa que lo sostuvo. Pero eso solo asustó más a Dean, que se alejó en reacción, arrinconandose sobre la cama, contra el respaldo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas.   
“lo siento, lo siento, alfa…” susurraba con una voz ronca y la garganta seca.   
“está bien, está bien” interpuso el alfa, apretando los puños, lo que envió un escalofrío por la columna de Dean, le iba a golpear. Este alfa lo iba a golpear, y noquearlo de nuevo, le haría sentir más dolor de lo que estaba sintiendo, estaba seguro de eso, pero en lugar de eso el alfa pareció relajar los puños y se alejó unos pasos de la cama. Luciendo tan asustado como el omega.   
“aun estas débil, debes comer algo… estoy preparando una sopa de verduras para que te alimentes, te sentirás mucho mejor después” el Alfa comentó oliendo nervioso y preocupado.   
Dean no estaba seguro si el alfa esperaba una reacción por su parte, pero se limitó a quedarse donde estaba, sin arriesgarse a hacer ningún movimiento. No podía negar que se moría de hambre, y fuera lo que fuera que el alfa estaba cocinando, olía tan rico, pero no podía comer, temía que lo durmiera y llamara al Sistema, entonces todo se habría terminado. Habría huido, pasado miedo y hambre para nada.   
“será mejor que te cubras, aun estas con un poco de fiebre…” dijo el alfa y se acercó logrando que Dean se envolviera más en su cuerpo, temblando aún más, si es que eso era posible.   
“puedes hacerlo?” preguntó el alfa. “cubrirte con las mantas?”  
Parecía una pregunta, pero los alfas no preguntaban, ellos mandan. De todos modos, sin ánimos de arriesgarse, Dean extendió una mano cautelosa y se envolvió con la manta, dejando de afuera solo su cabeza.   
“me llamo Castiel” ofreció el alfa con una leve sonrisa “te ayudé en el estación de servicio cuando aquel alfa intento…” Castiel dejó la oración morir en el aire, pareciendo confuso con las palabras.   
“me acuerdo” devolvió Dean, porque realmente lo hacía. Jamás olvidaría el aroma suave y seguro que sintió en Castiel, pero pese a eso no sentia que podia confiar en el hombre. Era un alfa, y no se puede confiar en los alfas, al menos no siendo un omega. “volviste por mí” Dean susurro la ultima parte aterrado.   
Había huido de un alfa y había caído en manos de otro. “No puedes reclamarme, tengo alfa” retruco con fuerza, descubriendo el hombro para mostrar la mordida de Alastair. Era una cicatriz que no parecía vieja, sino reciente, gracias a que Alastair solía remarcarlo cada dos años para reafirmar su dominio. No le gustaba que la marca se desvaneciera con el tiempo.  
“lo sé” respondió Castiel, pareciendo tranquilo. “no te voy a reclamar, no es por eso que te traje a mí casa”   
Castiel se había sentado al borde de la cama, y mientras hablaba con Dean sus dedos jugaba con la sabana. Espero que Dean dijera algo, pero el omega no omitió ningún comentario, estaba muy asustado como para hablar. Si este alfa resolvía usarlo no había nada que pudiera hacer, estaba solo en su casa, su verdadero alfa estaba a quien sabe cuantos kilómetros de distancia. Nadie podría ayudarlo, si es que alguien realmente quisiera ayudar a un omega.   
“te traje porque estabas muy mal. Llovía mucho, y estabas lastimado…” Castiel dejo morir la oración de nuevo. Parecía alterado. “no te voy a lastimar” agregó más serio.   
Estuvieron en silencio incomodo por lo que pareció una eternidad. Dean estaba esperando que el alfa hiciera algo, intentara agarralo, y reclamarlo con fuerza hasta someterlo… eran todos pensamientos feos que estaban logrando que Dean se sintiera muy mal.   
Hasta que Castiel hizo un ademán en levantarse y Dean ahogó una protesta, apretándose más contra el respaldo de la cama y envolviendo más las mantas a su alrededor.   
“voy a terminar la sopa, quieres ir al baño?” Dean lo observó asustado y confundido. Cuales eran las posibilidades de que este alfa no intentará nada con el? Entre cero y ninguna. Estaba tan aterrado que casi deseaba que lo hiciera de una vez, que terminara con el momento de espera. Era como cuando deseaba que Alastair le golpeara de una vez para terminar con el miedo previo. Sabia que venia el golpe y el dolor, entonces por qué esperar? Lo mismo sucedía con este alfa.   
Castiel espero y cuando quedó claro que Dean no iba a hablar o a moverse, asintió con la cabeza y se movió hacia la cocina, donde siguió trabajando en la sopa.   
Dean lo siguió con la mirada y recién se percató del lugar en el que estaban. Era como una gran habitación, sin paredes que separan los espacios. Por un momento le pareció carente de privacidad, pero luego se le antojo diferente y divertido. Casi lo hizo sonreír, si no fuera que estaba aterrado.   
En esa gran habitación había todo, como una casa normal y bien equipada. Estaba el cuarto del alfa, que era justo donde Dean estaba, un poco más elevado que el resto. Había la cama donde el estaba acurrucado, un ropero de madera gruesa y una mesa de luz a un lado de la cama. Una gran ventanal cubría dos paredes. Una que daba a la habitación del alfa dormir y la otra que daba a la cocina. Era realmente muy vistoso y moderno. Los muebles no eran muebles normales, sino que parecían originales, de esos que Dean veía en las revistas que su primer alfa solía coleccionar.   
Había un living con un sofa gris que se veía muy cómodo, frente a una televisión grande. Y un escritorio en la esquina, con una mesa de vidrio y muchas carpetas arriba, al lado de una laptop. En qué trabajaría esté alfa? Dean se preguntó distraídamente. Alastair tenía un bar, donde vendían comida rápida para el almuerzo, pero para la cena solo alcohol. Dean recordó con amargura ese bar, no le gustaba para nada. Alastair a veces lo obligaba a ayudarlo con las mesas, y los alfas se aprovechaban y lo tocaban, le acariciaban, incluso cosas peores, pero Alastier no se preocupaba, decía que cualquier cosa con tal de servir a sus clientes, y al final siempre le dejaban mucha propina.   
El estómago de Dean se revolvía solo de recordar eso y de pensar en tener que volver. Pero estaba atrapado de nuevo, y este alfa tambien podria usarlo para sus amigos. Podría incluso ser peor. Alastair siempre lo dejaba descansar en su jaula después.   
No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que tocó la sábana mojada. Apartó las lágrimas con esmero, no se iba a rendir. Aún podía huir, la puerta estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia. Quiza podia abrirla, la llave estaba puesta, solo la giraria y saldría corriendo, y quizá el alfa no lo alcanzara… pero aun estaba débil, se sentía cansado y dolorido. Le dolían las costillas cuando respiraba hondo y su ojo seguía hinchado.   
No se dio cuenta que Castiel se había acercado hasta que lo tuvo enfrente. El alfa colocó una bandeja sobre la cama, con pan a un lado, y un plato con sopa en el centro. Estaba humeante y se veía muy bien.   
Dean miró al alfa, luego a la sopa y repitió el proceso por dos veces más, sin levantar mucho el rostro de su posición cabizbaja.   
“es para ti” dijo Castiel sonriendo amablemente. Pero Dean se negó a caer. No lo haría. Sabía lo que sucedía después, estaba seguro que la sopa tenía algo para dormirlo, y usarlo, o peor, llamar al Sistema. Reportaría un omega perdido, lo castigarían y lo marcarían como marcan a los omegas que huyen de sus alfas. No podría encontrar a su hermano y Alastair haría de su vida un infierno, más de lo normal.   
Dean no dijo nada, se cubrio aún más con la manta. Tenía tanta hambre que sabía que el alfa estaba escuchando su estómago sonar. Pero no se movió de su lugar, mirando sus piernas dobladas.   
“te lo dejo para cuando quieras comerlo” comentó Castiel, aun sonriendo, pero pareciendo un poco triste. Luego se alejó hasta la cocina, abrió la heladera y regresó con una botella de agua. Cuando la destapo hizo ruido de que estaba cerrada desde fábrica, algo que tranquilizaba a Dean, luego la dejó sobre la bandeja.   
“es para ti” agregó Castiel sin sentarse de esta vez.   
Dean observó cómo se alejo hasta su escritorio de la esquina y se sentó detrás de la laptop que abrió y prendió.   
El omega se mantuvo jugando con sus dedos debajo de la manta todo el tiempo, contemplando el alfa en su escritorio, y sabía que cada tanto este levantaba la mirada para analizarlo.   
Dean extendió la mano y agarró la botella. Probó abrirla y cerrarla de nuevo. Pero al final termino sorbiendo el agua. Estaba con tanta sed. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había tomado agua, o comido algo, y se sentía como hace años.   
Se preguntaba dónde estaba, qué tan lejos estaba de Alastair. Quizá lo suficiente, pero dudaba que eso fuera cierto.   
Estaba tan débil que no podía huir, mismo si este alfa dejara la puerta abierta aun estaría débil demas para correr y alejarse. No llegaría siquiera a una cuadra. Analizo las posibilidades. Tenía hambre y temía comer por ser puesto a dormir y lastimado, pero si no huía podría terminar del mismo modo. Al menos con algo de comida en su estómago tendría más posibilidades de huir o de protegerse. Cuánto tiempo tendría desde la comida hasta que el Sistema llegará? Una hora, dos? Su mente iba a mil, tratando de encontrar una salida. Pero sólo había una opción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! ¡Tenemos un nuevo capítulo! Lo siento si la espera fue larga, estaba un poco bloqueada, ¡pero ahora incluso he escrito mucho más para el próximo!  
> Lentamente estamos teniendo un acercamiento entre Cas y Dean, todavía hay un largo camino para que Dean se sienta seguro en esa casa, aunque Cas lo intenta.  
> Espero que les guste esto y me dejen sus comentarios!


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5   
Dean

Dean se destapó lentamente consciente de que el Alfa lo estaba controlando, y extendió la mano hacia la cuchara, y la arrastró por el plato hasta que estuvo cargada con la sopa. Luego llevó la cuchara a la boca, y sorbió con miedo. Pero estaba muy rica, aunque un poco fría, aún podía sentir el sabor. 

"Déjame calentarla" el Alfa apareció de la nada, parado a su lado y agarrando la bandeja con plato y todo, y Dean se aterró. Era una trampa, siempre lo supo. 

Se alejó como flash de Castiel y se empujó con fuerza contra el extremo de dónde el Alfa estaba: la punta de la cama, cubriendo su cabeza con un brazo y sus piernas apretadas en su estómago con otra. 

"Lo siento, Dean, no pretendía asustarte…" Dean escucho sin estar seguro de lo que estaba escuchando. Los Alfas no pedían disculpas, nunca jamás. 

"está fría, no te ayudará a mejorar…"

Castiel seguía hablando pero era confuso. Haciendo una mueca y oliendo molesto se alejó del Omega con la bandeja en mano hasta la cocina. 

Dean continuó arrollado contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su respiración caliente. Cuando el Alfa se acercó de nuevo dio un pequeño salto en su lugar y contuvo la respiración. 

Pero Castiel dejó la bandeja sobre la cama, con dos platos sobre ella. Regreso a la cocina y volvió con la olla donde tenía la sopa humeante. 

"La calenté de nuevo. Te parece si te acompaño y comemos juntos?" Preguntó, pero no fue bien una pregunta porque vertió el líquido sabroso en los platos y dejó la olla vacía a un lado, sobre la cama. Luego sonrió a Dean, como si fuera un niño en su día de cumpleaños, y comenzó a comer la sopa. 

Dean lo observó por unos instantes. Curioso, intrigado, y un poco asustado. Alfa estaba comiendo de la misma sopa que él, por lo que si tenía algo para dormirlo los dos quedarían dormidos… pero quizá no tenía nada y solo quería demostrarle eso a Dean. La idea parecía insólita. Por qué se daría tantas molestias este Alfa? Por Dean? Un Omega de segunda categoría? 

No tenía respuestas, pero sí tenía miedo, y sabía que si no obedecía podría ser peor. Así que usando toda su fuerza movió su cuerpo y extendió un brazo hasta sostener de nuevo la cuchara y comenzar a comer de nuevo la sopa. 

Estaba humeante, caliente y muy rica. Tenía verduras y a Dean no le gustaban mucho, pero después de varios días sin comida podría haber comido verduras crudas. 

No demoró mucho en comerlo casi todo, sintiendo un poco más de energía correr por su cuerpo. 

"Te gusta?" Preguntó Castiel.

Dean sacó la mirada de su plato y observó el del alfa. Iba casi por la mitad, pero comía lento, no como Dean que comía una cucharada atrás de la otra sin detenerse. 

"Solía cocinar para un restaurante, antes de ser abogado" comentó el Alfa, un un tono de emoción en su voz. 

Dean apenas levantó la mirada para verlo y luego, cuando se percató de que el Alfa lo estaba mirando, bajo la vista de golpe. 

"De dónde eres?" Preguntó Castiel y Dean casi se atraganta con la sopa. No podía decir, no era una buena idea. Llamaría a Alastair, no vendría a buscar. Lo encontraría antes de que terminara la maldita sopa. 

"Sabes dónde estás?" Preguntó Castiel, y esa era una pregunta más fácil, podría responder esa sin meterse en problemas. 

Olió el aire, buscando alguna pista del estado de ánimo del Alfa que tenía en frente. Pero era difícil, este Alfa siempre parecía estar tranquilo, y seguro. Con los otros Alfas habían variantes: enojados, excitados, muy enojados, divertidos, emocionados… no olían a seguro. Dean nunca había conocido a Alfas que lo hicieran. 

Su primer Alfa no tenía muchas variantes, su aroma le revelaba casi siempre lo mismo, que el hombre estaba tranquilo o excitado, y según esto sabía cómo actuar. Hacer sus tareas o presentar. 

Pero Castiel lo confundía, no le daba muchas pistas de cómo debía comportarse. 

Castiel se estaba rindiendo, realmente no esperaba obtener ninguna respuesta del Omega cuando hablo.

"En tu casa" susurro, cabizbajo y con voz aún ronca. 

Por unos segundos pareció que el Alfa se detenía a contemplarlo, contento con su respuesta. 

"Si, pero... en qué ciudad? Sabes?" Volvió a insistir, y de esta vez Dean dudó. Realmente no tenía idea de en qué ciudad estaba. Cuando había huido simplemente había corrido, no había mirado hacia donde, su única idea era poder huir de su Alfa. 

"No" Dean dijo dejando a un lado la cuchara y la sopa. Había terminado, y ya se sentía bastante mejor. Parecía que la sopa era milagrosa. 

"Dean, estás en Columbus". 

Dean levantó la cabeza aturdido. No tenía idea de que se había distanciado tanto y hacía ese lado. No sabía a dónde iba o a donde pretendía llegar. Estaba lejos de Alastair, pero quizá no era lo suficiente. Quizá nunca lo fuera. 

"Eso es bueno o malo?" Preguntó Castiel. 

Dean bajo la cabeza de nuevo encogiéndose con las mantas. Una parte en su mente le decía que tenía que seguir moviéndose, pero otra le pedía que se quedará.

Castiel espero por lo que pareció una eternidad y cuando quedó claro que Dean no volvería a hablar se incorporó y recogió los platos, la bandeja y los cubiertos. 

Dean lo observó alejarse hasta la cocina y vio como lavaba los platos y en parte se aterró. Él debía estar haciendo eso, eso es tarea de los Omegas no de los alfas, pero no era Omega de este Alfa, así que no estaba seguro de cómo debía comportarse. 

Se tenía que ir de este lugar.

Observó la casa buscando una salida y sin darse cuenta su mirada paro en la puerta de lo que suponía sería el baño. Le aprecia que ya había estado en ese lugar, tenía como un vago recuerdo al respecto. 

"Quieres ir al baño?" Preguntó el alfa que Dean no había visto acercaré y que estaba contra la cama, observándolo. 

Dean miró de la cama a la puerta del baño. No era lejos, unos diez pasos pero no estaba seguro de lograrlo, mismo con la sopa se seguía sintiendo débil. 

"Puedo ayudarte si quieres" ofreció el Alfa y el corazón de Dean pareció bombear más rápido y de seguro Alfa podía oler el miedo en su aroma, porque se sentó en la punta de la cama, con suficiente distancia para no asustar al Omega. 

"Dean te ayude a bañarte y cure tus heridas. De eso ya hace varias horas, si quisiera lastimarte no crees que ya lo habría hecho?" Preguntó ampliando sus ojos azules y moviendo sus manos en sintonía. 

"Llamaste al Sistema?" Dean preguntó en su lugar, con voz trémula. 

"No" Castiel respondió sencillamente. 

"Vas a llamarlos?" Volvió a preguntar Dean sin dar créditos a lo que escuchaba. Podría ser una trampa, podría estar mintiendo. Los alfas mentían mucho. 

"Quieres que lo hagas?" El Alfa preguntó 

"No" Dean susurro apresurado. Pero luego se aterró y levantó la vista para ver los ojos azules del Alfa clavados en él "por favor no lo hagas, haré lo que quieras, cualquier cosa…" cada palabra salía apresurada y no estaba seguro de que alguien podía entender su sentido, pero estaba desesperado por convencer a este alfa de no llamar al Sistema. 

Se arrastró por la cama y colocó sus manos en las rodillas de su alfa, sin presionar pero solo tocandolo, mirando sus manos temblorosas mientras rogaba arrodillado para que no llamarán al Sistema. 

"Por favor, solo…" 

"Dean…" Castiel usó su voz alfa para detenerlo, pero eso no lo asustó tanto como el hombre sostenido sus manos para alejarlo de sí. Tocó las cicatrices de las palmas de sus manos y el dolor de piel quemada tan bien conocida se extendió por su mano y Dean soltó un suspiro, alejándose bastante rápido pero no tan lejos. 

"Estás lastimado ahí?" Preguntó el Alfa oliendo nervioso y preocupado. 

"No" retruco Dean negando con la cabeza. No estaba lastimado, las cicatrices solo eran un recordatorio de que era un mal Omega. 

"Puedo ver?" Castiel preguntó 

Dean se apretó más contra si, no quería mostrarle pero era un Alfa y los Alfas mandan y los Omegas obedecen. Es como es. 

Aún temblando soltó el agarre de sus piernas y extendió las manos con la palma hacia arriba para que Castiel tuviera una buena vista. 

Castiel sostuvo sus manos con cuidado, solo desde abajo, sin presionar realmente, solo dejando que las manos de Dean descansará sobre las suyas mientras observaba las pequeñas marcas desparramadas por sus palmas. 

"Son quemaduras?" Castiel interrogó levantando la vista para mirar al Omega asustado que tenía enfrente. 

"De cigarrillos" reveló Dean sintiéndose mal por estar confesando, como si de un pecado se tratase. 

"Tu alfa te hizo esto?" Volvió a cuestionar el Alfa. 

Dean se preguntó si algún día dejaría de interrogarlo, no era algo común que los Alfas hicieran. 

"Soy un mal Omega" reveló Dean bajando aún más la mirada, ahora no miraba las cicatrices, tenía vergüenza, no eran más que una confirmación del mal Omega que era. Alastair siempre se lo recordaba. 

"Tu Alfa es un mal Alfa, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no eres un mal Omega" dijo Castiel, usando su voz Alfa. Era fuerte y decidida, y de algún modo hizo que Dean temblaba, pero temblará de un buen modo. 

"No me conoces" dijo en cambio. No quiera desafiar a este alfa, no quería hacerlo llamar al Sistema o que le golpearan, pero él peso de esa verdad fue más fuerte que todo. El hombre lo juzgaba como si lo conociera cuando en realidad llevaban menos de 24 horas juntos. Alastair había tenido doce años para convertirlo en un buen Omega y aún tenía problemas con eso. 

"No necesito conocerte para saber qué eso está mal" hizo énfasis en el "esto" presionando suavemente las manos de Dean. El Omega no podía ver la cara del alfa debido a que seguía mirando las sábanas arrolladas cerca de sus piernas, pero podía jurar que los ojos de Castiel eran de un azul aún más intenso ahora. 

"Huiste de tu alfa por qué te lastimaba?" Castiel preguntó dejando las manos de Dean suavemente sobre la cama. 

El Omega se apresuró a cubrir su cuerpo con sus brazos. 

"No" Dean respondió, demasiado rápido. 

"Por qué lo hiciste entonces?" Castiel seguía haciendo preguntas. Su tenacidad era fuerte y Dean estaba demasiado cansado para buscar excusas. 

"Necesito encontrar a alguien" reveló, en un tono bajo, confidencial. 

"A quien?" 

Dean escuchó la pregunta pero hizo caso sordo. No podía contar, no podía mencionar a su hermano. Rogaba porque el Alfa dejará pasar ella asunto y no insistiera. Desviando la mirada hacia el baño nuevamente. Realmente tenía ganas de ir. Necesitaba hacer sus necesidades básicas, lavarse la cara y quería ver sus costillas. No dolían mucho pero cuando se movía muy rápido parecían el infierno.

"Te ayudaré a llegar al baño, después puedes hacerlo solo, que te parece?" Ofreció Castiel y Dean no sabía qué hacer. No podía desafiar al alfa, era dueño del lugar, le había dado comida, no podía negarle nada. Era un Alfa. 

Asintió levemente y en segundos el Alfa estuvo a su lado, pasando un brazo cuidadosamente por su espalda, cuidando de no tocar sus costillas. 

Dean trató de no apoyarse en el Alfa, y de ignorar sus costillas que palpitaban con el dolor del movimiento, pero le fue casi imposible, y se encontró ahogando un sollozo cuando se puso en pie. 

Quería reclinarse en el Alfa y cerrar lo ojos, su aroma a preocupación y a seguro era tan cálido, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, así que se concentró en seguir caminando, pasó tras paso. Iban lento pero eso no pareció molestar a Castiel que en ningún momento lo apuro y reclamo de su lentitud. 

"Ya casi llegamos" Castiel lo encorajo para que continuará y parte de Dean se emocionó con el incentivo. 

Cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta del baño Dean estaba respirando con dificultad, parecía que había corrido una maratón, no que había caminado a paso lento diez pasos. La idea de huir parecía absurda ahora, apenas podía caminar bien con ayuda. 

"Puedes hacerlo, o quieres que te ayude?" Castiel Insistió 

Dean no estaba seguro de que responder, no sabía qué era lo que el Alfa quería. Dejarlo entrar solo o entrar con él, era la decisión de alfa, no suya pero le había preguntando qué quería Dean.

"Puedo entrar solo? Por favor?" Dean preguntó mirando la madera del piso bajo sus pies, conteniendo la respiración por unos segundos, sin saber cuál sería la reacción del Alfa.

"Claro" Castiel dijo con suavidad y aflojó el agarre para ayudarlo a entrar dentro del cuarto del baño. Luego cerró la puerta antes de salir y le regaló una sonrisa que parecía ser tranquilizadora pero que más parecía nerviosa. 

Dean se quedó reclinado contra la puerta, sosteniéndose de la palangana de mármol negro. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo pero no era de frío, o miedo, eran nervios. Le preocupaba nunca saber cómo este alfa reaccionaría. Sabía que estaba pidiendo de más, estaba haciendo cosas que no debería hacer. 

Tratando de evitar el torrente de pensamientos Dean hizo lo suyo en el baño, pero antes de marcharse se detuvo frente al espejo y se miró. Fueron algunos segundos pero le bastaron para darse cuenta de lo mal que se veía. 

El pómulo de su ojo izquierdo aún seguía muy hinchado y de un rosado feo, casi no veía con ese ojo. Su pelo estaba desprolijo y caían mechones a todos lados, sin ningún sentido. 

Con dedos temblorosos levantó la remera que llevaba puesta, que no era suya, sería del alfa, algo que lograba ponerlo aún más nervioso. Estaba usando ropa de un alfa, eso estaba mal en cualquier lugar. 

Miró a través del espejo sus moradas costillas, y en realidad no se veían tan mal, sino un poco feas en color, pero al menos no le dolían tanto comparado con otras veces.   
Dejó caer la tela a su lugar y se volteó para abrir la puerta. Fuera el Alfa lo esperaba reclinando contra la pared del baño, y le sonrió cuando Dean apareció. 

"Todo bien?" Preguntó mientras se acercaba para ayudarlo. 

Dean asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia delante. Iban de regreso a la cama pero esa idea no le gustaba. Se sentía incómodo de estar en la cama de un Alfa, eso no estaba bien en absoluto. 

De modo inconsciente su mirada vagó hasta el sofá que estaba frente a la gran tele. No era lo ideal para un Omega pero era mejor que estar en la cama de un Alfa. 

"Quieres ir al sofá?" Castiel cuestionó siguiendo el camino de su mirada. 

"Puedo?" Dean preguntó asustando. 

"Si, claro" Castiel lo guío por el camino, ayudándolo con el escalón que separaba la habitación del resto de la casa y lo ayudó a acomodarse en el sofá. 

Era seguramente el sofá más cómodo en el que se había sentado en toda su vida, y tenía algunos almohadones que parecían muy suaves, pero no sé atrevió a tocarlos. 

"Quieres comer algo?" Castiel ofreció sentándose al otro extremo. A está altura ya se había dado cuenta que mantener una distancia segura con el Omega era la mejor idea para no asustarlo. 

Dean apenas negó con la cabeza y luego de algunos segundos el Alfa se levantó y fue hasta la habitación y trajo unas mantas que puso cerca de Dean. 

"Será mejor que te cubras con las mantas"

Dean obedeció sin cuestionar, envolviendo la manta que aún conservaba su calor alrededor de su cuerpo, y dobló las piernas hasta tenerlas contra su cuerpo, para poder apoyar la cabeza en ellas. 

"Te sentís mejor? Tengo unas cremas que son muy buenas, si me dejas…" El alfa se detuvo al ver que no estaba teniendo reacción por parte del Omega. Castiel estaba compulsivo por ayudarlo pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. No sabía cómo romper el hilo que el Omega había creado a su alrededor. 

"Qué es lo que más te duele?" Alfa preguntó sin quitarle ojo de arriba. 

Dean continuó mirando a cualquier lugar, perdido en sus pensamientos, tratando de entender por qué este alfa lo trataba tan bien, de un modo casi irreal. Apenas lo conocía, no sabía si era un buen Omega, si se merecía que lo tratará tan bien. Ciertamente no, había huido, lo omegas que huían no se merecían nada. Sabía que ese era su destino si lo encontraban. 

"Quiero ayudarte a que te mejores, pero no puedo hacerlo si no se que es lo que te duele" Castiel continuo desde su lugar, parecía muy tranquilo y paciente, pero en su tono de voz se percibía algo de inquietud. 

Dean podía ver qué se veía serio, y olía a preocupación. Estaría preocupado con él? O con el hecho de tener un Omega huido sentado en su sofá? 

"Los pies" Dean reveló casi inaudible, pero el Alfa lo escuchó porque estaba atento a todos sus movimientos y expresiones "me duelen" 

"Podemos hacer algo con eso" Castiel se puso en pie, sonriendo, de repente aliviado de que el Omega, por fin, se comunicará con él. 

Regreso con un par de cremas y geles. Dean los observo discretamente. 

"Puedes usar este, es un gel de Aloe muy relajante y refrescante…" le tendió el tubo de gel pero Dean no hizo ningún movimiento para agarrarlo, en su lugar se quedó contemplando la energía que el Alfa ponía en eso. Como si realmente le importase. 

Castiel la dejo casualmente sobre el sofá cuando se dio cuenta que Dean no lo iba a agarrar de sus manos. A lado de ese tubo colocó otro azul, con un nombre raro en letras blancas. 

"Este es muy bueno para hematomas" Castiel le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora mientras hablaba "puedes ponerlo sobre tus costillas y el ojo". 

Castiel se quedó por unos segundos donde estaba pero quedó bastante claro que el Omega no se iba a mover de su posición, por lo que recordó que Dean solo comió cuando Castiel lo dejó solo. Apelando a que haría lo mismo en está situación, el Alfa se incorporó notando el miedo que eso le generaba al Omega que aún se movía cuando el Alfa hacia el menor movimiento y se alejó a la cocina, dándole un poco de espacio. 

Dean contempló las cremas y el gel que estaban a unos centímetros de distancia. 

Cuidadosamente sacó una mano de debajo de las mantas y la extendió hasta el tubo de gel, pero antes de sostenerlo levantó la mirada para observar como el Alfa continuaba en la cocina, concentrado en algo. Dudó si debía agarrarlo o no, pero supuestamente lo había dejado ahí para Dean, aunque siempre podía ser una trampa. Alastair hacía mucho de eso. Le preguntaba si tenía hambre y cuando Dean decía que si lo dejaba sin comer por horas. Con el tiempo había aprendido a decir siempre que no. 

Pero no parecía ser del mismo modo con este Alfa. Sabía que las cosas siempre eran diferentes con cada alfas. 

Su primer alfa, Donatello, no le importaba lo que Dean hacía, pero tenía sus horarios para comer. Dos veces al día, y nunca le hacía preguntas de lo que quería. Dean sabía que tenía que hacer y cuando. Sabía cuándo debía preparar la cena y cuando tenía que limpiar y cuando tenía que presentar. Los cosas habían sido bastante sencillas con Donatello, para ser su primer alfa podría decir que tenía suerte. 

En la Escuela le habían enseñado que habían diferentes Alfas, y el Omega tenía que ser útil y complacer a su Alfa del modo que ese gustará. Habían Alfas que realmente no sé importaban por sus Omegas y Donatello no era uno de ellos. Desde que había llegado a la casa le había dicho dónde debía dormir, dónde debía comer y cuando debía hacerlo.   
Alastair le había mostrado su jaula y le había enseñado normas y reglas, y los castigos para los incumplimientos. Al principio había sido difícil, con los años se había vuelto más sencillo, pero mismo así aún seguía siendo un mal Omega, tenía muchas cosas que debía aprender. 

Pero con este Alfa estaba totalmente perdido. No veía jaula por ningún lugar, o algún lugar donde un Omega pudiera dormir. 

Sostuvo el tubo de gel y lo abrió, extrajo lo menos posible y lo aplicó sobre sus pies. Estaban hinchados y muy doloridos, pero Castiel tenía razón, el gel verde tenían un extraño poder de sedante y relajante. En segundos comenzó a sentir que podía mover sus pies sin mucho dolor, lo que era un alivio. 

Apartó el tuvo y agarró el resiliente azul con letras blancas y tras abrirlo, colocó en sus dedos un poco, también lo mínimo, y lo aplicó sobre sus costillas, por debajo de la remera, sin levantarla realmente. Está no era refrescante o relajante, sino que cuando tocaba la piel lastimada sentía olas de dolor desparramarse por su cuerpo y apretó los dientes para no protestas en voz alta. Cuando tuvo suficiente usó el exceso que le quedaba en los dedos y lo aplicó sobre su pómulo izquierdo, no era mucho pero ciertamente era más de lo que podía usar. 

Se aseguró de cerrar bien los envases y se volvió a cubrir con la manta, y acomodo el lado derecho del rostro sobre sus piernas, descansando los brazos alrededor de sus piernas dobladas. 

Desde donde estaba podía ver al alfa moverse de un lado al otro en la cocina. Parecía que estaba preparando algo para comer, y se veía muy concentrado en eso. No parecía que fuera a llamar el Sistema, de lo contrario ya debería haberlo hecho. Dean se preguntaba por qué aún no lo había hecho. 

Quizá no lo iba a hacer en absoluto, pero no tenía el mínimo sentido, arriesgarse a ser atrapado con un Omega huido, cuando seguro podía tener el Omega que quisiera. El hombre no parecida precisamente pobre. 

Era extraño, pero confiaba en el. Sabía que no podía hacerlo, una parte de su mente gritaba para que no confirmara, pero otro parte simplemente se relajaba en la presencia de este alfa y se sentía bien hacerlo. 

"Kansas City" Dean se escuchó diciendo antes de poder detenerse. 

El Alfa se volteó de golpe y se mantuvo donde estaba, observándolo, luego dejó una taza que sonreía sobre la mesa y caminó hasta donde Dean estaba, sentándose sobre una pequeña mesa que tenía entre el sofá y la gran pantalla. 

"Eso está bastante lejos…" comentó midiendo sus palabras "es de dónde vienes?" 

Dean asintió, pero se apresuró a añadir un "sí" al recordar que los alfas les gustaba que los Omegas contestaran a sus preguntas de forma verbal y no con asentimientos de cabeza. 

"Vivía ahí con mí alfa, pero me llevó con él a un viaje de negocio, no muy lejos, dos horas de auto, una ciudad pequeña, y me descuido en el hotel por una tarde…" 

"Te escapaste?" Preguntó pero no parecía acusador o enojado. Siquiera olía a esas cosas, era más como curioso. Atento. 

"Si" Dean respondió cabizbajo "cuando vinieron a limpiar abrieron la puerta y aproveché para salir, corrí todo lo que pude" reveló asustado. 

"Viniste caminando?" Alfa preguntó pareciendo sorprendido e inquieto. 

"No todo el tiempo." Dean reveló y continuó luego de unos segundos "primero sí caminé por horas, luego me metí en el guarda equipaje de un ómnibus y cuando supe que estaban por detenerse salté. Seguí caminando por días, creo" no estaba realmente seguro del tiempo, parecieron más bien meses "y entonces me metí en el guarda equipaje de una camioneta, pero me dormí y él alfa dueño me descubrió y me sacó de dentro. Quede en la ruta y volví a caminar hasta la estación de servicio dónde me encontraste…" Dean concluyó su historia con un hilo de voz.

"Es un trabajo muy duro para huir de un alfa, si te encuentran…" 

El Alfa se detuvo cuando Dean volteo la cabeza y volvió a apoyarla sobre sus rodillas dobladas. Castiel quería saber, necesitaba saber más para poder ayudarlo, pero no quería presionar. Y aparentemente se había terminado la charla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Un capitulo bastante largo para que puedan disfrutar bastante. Cas y Dean estan cada vez más cerca, y Dean comienza a compartir algunas cosas, aunque aún sigue muy asustado. Qué les parece? Les gusto? No les gusto? Espero sus opiniones! Vuelvo pronto ;)


	6. Castiel

Cuando el día dio paso a la noche, el cielo se tiñó de un rosado y violeta que tuvo a Dean observando casi todo el tiempo por la ventana. Parecía como si nunca hubiera visto un atardecer, o como si hace mucho tiempo no lo hiciera, y no despegó la mirada de la ventana hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Castiel salió de su escritorio, donde había estado trabajando las últimas dos horas de continuo, y se aproximo al omega, sentándose en la punta del sofá. 

“cómo te sientes?” cuestionó. Se veía mejor de cuando había llegado, pero eso no quería decir que se veía bien. Para nada, aún estaba demasiado pálido, con el ojo hinchado y respiraba con dificultad. 

“bien” Dean respondió, sin levantar la vista. 

Castiel asintió en silencio. Nunca había tenido un omega, pero ya había convivido con ellos cuando aún vivía con su padre, sus hermanos y trabajaba en el buffet de la familia. Sabía que los omegas decían que estaba todo bien, decía a todo si, cuando en realidad no lo estaba, eso era algo que ellos había aprendido que tenían que decir porque así debía ser, para complacer a su alfa, sin importar que estaban sintiendo en realidad. 

“cómo está tu pie?” preguntó, pensando que si iba a detalles más específicos obtendría una respuesta más auténtica, y podía haber funcionado, si Castiel no hubiera alargado la mano con intención de acercarse más, lo que hizo que Dean contrajera las piernas que tenía estirada sobre el sofá, y las doblara cerca de su cuerpo. 

“lo siento Dean, no pretendía asustarte…” se disculpó Castiel, realmente sentido con lo que había pasado. El omega aún estaba asustado y él no paraba de asustarlo más. 

Castiel podía oler el olor a miedo que provenía desde el Omega, y le disgustaba no encontrar qué hacer para que se sintiera más cómodo y seguro. 

“quieres mirar tele?”, ofreciendole el control, pero claro, Dean siquiera se movió “pasan unos programas muy interesantes a esta hora” volvió a intentarlo, y al no obtener reacción, apretó el encendido del control y busco un canal donde estuvieran pasando algo que le pudiera interesar. Se detuvo en lo que parecía una película romántica y dejó el control sobre las mantas. 

“puedes cambiarlo si quieres, o subir el volumen.” Castiel le regaló una sonrisa, pero el Omega no lo observaba en absoluto, o al menos eso parecía “voy a concluir la cena, y luego podremos descansar”

Salió del lugar y se encamino a la cocina, donde había comenzado a hacer la cena hace algunas horas. Le faltaba poco, por lo que se distrajo unos minutos mirando su celular, aprovechando para responderles un mensaje a Bobby. 

Había estado en contacto con el beta del estación de servicio donde había encontrado a Dean, primero porque sabía que el hombre había quedado preocupado, y después porque necesitaba hablar del Omega que estaba en su sofá con alguien. 

Podría haber hablado con Charlie del asunto, su amiga y compañera de trabajo, pero sabía que ella se volvería loca cuando le dijera que había rescatado un Omega de la calle, y en dos minutos la tendría en su living tratando de hacerle preguntas a Dean, algo que no ayudaría para nada la situación. 

Bobby por el contrario había demostrado ser un beta de mucha ayuda. Le decía que tuviera paciencia con el chico, había estado muy asustado pero que en algún momento hablaría. Y Castiel sabía que eso estaba sucediendo, quizá muy lento, pero estaba sucediendo. Bobby también le aseguro que nadie de su lugar de trabajo abriría la boca sobre el Dean. Castiel sabía que un Omega huido no estaría mucho tiempo fuera del radar, y temía cuánto tiempo tenía. 

Reanudó la preparación de la cena y cada tanto mirará de reojo a Dean, consciente de que este lo observaba a él cuando creía que Castiel estaba distraído. Pero el alfa no le quitaba ojo de arriba, esperando cualquier reacción por parte del Omega. Pero no obtuvo ninguna, solo se dio cuenta que Dean realmente le prestaba atención, ya que solo levantaba la vista para mirarlo, y en ningún momento miró la película.

Terminó de preparar la cena y se acercó a Dean con una bandeja para el omega. 

“Es una lasaña de verduras y pollo” reveló sin poder evitar la emoción que lo llenaba siempre que hablaba de sus platos. Había sido muy feliz mientras trabajaba en la cocina del viejo restaurante juntado algo de plata para ser independiente de su padre mientras estudiaba. 

El Omega levantó la vista y la colocó en el plato, y Castiel pudo ver esos ojos verdes que tan fascinado lo tenían desde que lo había visto por primera vez. 

“Puedes comerlo.” ofreció el alfa “voy a buscar el mio”

Fue a la cocina y regresó con otra bandeja y dos vasos con jugo de naranja. 

“Toma todo el jugo, es de naranja, te hace bien para recuperar las energías”

La cena fue rápida, después de los primeros cinco minutos en los que Dean parecía dudar si debía comer o no, solo contemplaba el pato y de reojo al alfa que tenía sentado frente a la mesa pequeña, devorado su plato, al fin pareció rendirse y ocuparse de su comida. Y esta no le duró mucho tiempo en el plato una vez que el Omega se dedicó a ella. 

Castiel se daba cuenta que comía rápido, pero no por hambre, sino porque tenía miedo que se la quitaran. A cada bocado que daba miraba a Castiel antes de llevar el tenedor a la boca, como una pregunta silenciosa de si el alfa estaba de acuerdo con que comiera. 

Cuando terminaron con la comida Castiel ayudó a Dean de nuevo a ir al baño, sosteniendo su cuerpo que pesaba aún menos de lo que parecía, y temblaba más de lo que Castiel podía creer que alguien podría temblar. Pero el alfa sabía que era por miedo a él, y esa idea no lo ayudaba. Parecía que nada de lo que dijera o hiciera adelantaba. Dean continuaba aterrado, esperando un golpe, o cosa peor.

Castiel trato de convencerlo de acostarse en la cama para pasar la noche, pero no hubo forma, el Omega se negó en la primera pregunta, se aterró cuando Castiel Insistió, y se acurrucó en la esquina del sofá cuando el alfa trato de abordar el tema de nuevo. No quería obligarlo, y no sabia como hacerlo entender que era mejor sin que pareciera una orden. Por lo que dejo pasar, de todos modos el sofá no era de los peores. 

Pero se aseguro de llevar almohadas y mas frazadas, y se las dejo cerca, asegurándole a Dean que debía usarlas, y de está vez no se importó en que sonara como una orden. No permitiría que pasara frio. 

Bajó la intensidad de la luz y se acomodo en su cama, pero no podía dormir. 

Había un omega huido en su sofá. Y no era eso lo que le aterraba, estaba muy contento de poder ayudar a Dean, pero el hecho de que pronto los descubrirán, descubrían al Omega y al alfa que lo había ocultado, y no había forma de decir eso sin que sonara mal ante las autoridades.  
Solo de una cosa estaba seguro, no podía dejar que Dean volviera con su alfa, aunque no tenía la menor idea de como hacer para evitar que eso sucediera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Se que no estamos pasando por buenos momentos ahora, como sociedad y como partes del Mundo que está en graves y delicados problemas, pero realmente espero, que desde donde sea que me estén leyendo, este capitulo les lleve un poco de distracción y entretenimiento. Es corto, lo sé, pero estoy trabajando en más y les puedo asegurar que las cosas se van a poner intensas por acá. Pero ando un poco dispersa para escribir, son muchas cosas sucediendo. Pero lo vamos a superar. La lectura y la escritura son parte fundamental, que siempre nos ayudan. 
> 
> Más una vez, mil gracias por leerme, esto es muy importante para mi. Perdón cualquier error, esto es nuevo, tanto escribir acá, cómo escribir sobre esta temática, pero lo estoy disfrutando mucho, y espero que ustedes también. Sus comentarios son siempre muy bienvenidos, cuidense y, si pueden, quédense en casa. Saludos!


	7. Capítulo 7: Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! cómo están? Se están quedando en sus casas o son de los que tienen que salir a pesar de todo? Espero que se encuentren bien, y que las personas que quieren también.   
> Les traigo un capitulo más de esta historia. Lentamente nos vamos acercando al Gran Momento! Estoy ansiosa para ir viendo esto ir tomando forma, antes solo era una idea vaga en mi mente y ahora ya tiene 7 capítulos. Es increíble!  
> Espero que les guste! y si quieren contarme qué les parece, haganlo! Más que bienvenido :D  
> Gracias por leerme y cuidense mucho!

Castiel se despertó aturdido y de golpe. En cuanto abrió los ojos sintió la sensación de que algo iba mal, y recordó a Dean, que debía estar en su sofá. 

Miró hacia el lugar, apenas pudo notar las mantas que lo cubrían, y su pequeño cuerpo debajo de estas. Estaba tan acurrucado en sí mismo que podía muy bien haber pasado desapercibido. 

Castiel se levantó y se acercó a Dean. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que su sensación de que algo estaba mal era en realidad correcta. 

El Omega estaba temblando, y de esta vez no por miedo, sino porque estaba con frío. Mismo con todas las mantas arriba su cuerpo aún se sacudía por los temblores.

El Alfa eliminó la distancia que lo separaba del Omega en dos pasos, y se arrodilló a su lado, colocando una mano sobre su frente a fin de sentir la temperatura. 

En condiciones normales sabía que Dean se había alejado, pero ahora siquiera reaccionó. 

"Estás muy caliente" susurró Castiel, visiblemente preocupado. 

"Dean?" El alfa trato de llamarlo, pero mismo que el Omega tenía los ojos abiertos y que parecía que lo miraba, no parecía verlo realmente. "Dean vamos a tener que ir al baño, voy a agarrarte si?"

Quería prevenirlo para que no se asustara. Lo último que precisaban era que Dean se asustara y no dejará que lo ayudará. 

Se acercó aún más y lo incorporó en el sofá. Tratando de evitar colocar sus manos en sus costillas lo impulsó hasta que el Omega estuvo parado y comenzó a guiarlo hasta el baño.

No sin dificultad llegó hasta la bañera y sentó a Dean en el borde. 

"Crees que puedes mantenerte? Son solo unos segundos, necesito abrir el grifo, estás con fiebre, necesitas..." 

Castiel le explicaba las cosas como si el Omega lo estuviera escuchando, cosa que aparentemente no estaba sucediendo. 

"Él también tenía fiebre, yo lo bañaba" susurró Dean, en su propio mundo en ese momento. 

"A quién?" Preguntó Castiel, tratando de seguirle el juego mientras usaba ese momento para abrir el agua y comenzar a completar la bañera. 

"Sammy, él tiene fiebre y tengo que bañarlo" explicó Dean. 

Castiel, que estaba distraído, se detuvo. 

Qué el Omega usará un apodo tan cariñoso solo podría ser alguien importante. Quizá la persona que tanto decía que tenía que encontrar. 

"Es a quien estas buscando?" Preguntó, arrodillándose frente a Dean, y sosteniendo sus rodillas. El Omega estaba con la mirada perdida a lo lejos. 

"No, tengo que cuidarlo, tiene fiebre" repitió. 

"Vamos a cuidarlo" estuvo de acuerdo Castiel, sin saber mucho qué decir. "Quieres que llame a alguien?" Cuestionó. 

Se sentía mal por aprovecharse de ese modo, sabía que Dean solo estaba hablando por la fiebre, estaba delirando. 

"No, solo yo lo puedo cuidar. Es mí hermano" 

Castiel asintió en silencio. 

Por un momento todo quedó claro. Al menos algo. Sammy era el hermano de Dean, y aparentemente quien el Omega estaba tan desesperado por encontrar. 

Castil salió de su lugar y ayudó a Dean entrar a la bañera. El Omega siquiera se quejó, seguía diciendo que tenía que bajar la fiebre de Sammy, y que le daría cereales con leche después. 

A los segundos de estar bajo el agua el Omega pareció recién reaccionar, y cerró los ojos para volverlos a abrir, pareciendo ser consciente, de nuevo, de dónde estaba. 

Se alteró al instante, asustado. 

"Shh, estabas con fiebre, pero bajará ahora con el baño" explicó Castiel. 

Dean no dijo nada, se limitó a quedar dónde estaba y dejar que el Alfa se encargará. Parecía realmente exhausto. Sin fuerzas siquiera para oponerse. 

Castiel dio por terminado el baño unos segundos después y lo envolvió con una cálida toalla. Con pasos lentos lo guío hasta la cama donde lo acostó y lo cubrió con más mantas.

De está vez Dean no protestó de estar en la cama. Se dejó hacer y cayó en la cama cubriendo casi por completo. Aún olía a asustado, pero al menos no con la misma energía de cuando no estaba sintiéndose tan mal. 

Castiel se alejó para darle espacio, pero mientras se entretenía haciendo otras tareas fue consciente de que el Omega no durmió en ningún momento. Solo lo seguía con la mirada, sin omitir palabra. 

Cuando el sol abrió paso en la habitación Castiel terminó de preparar el desayuno y se acercó a la cama. Le regalo una sonrisa amable a Dean, tratando de parecer amistoso. 

"Cómo te sientes hoy?" Preguntó, manteniendo cierta distancia. 

El Omega dudó, permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, pero a estas altura Castiel ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. 

"Mejor. Gracias" susurró el Omega, sin levantar la vista. 

"Eso es perfecto!" Castiel se mostró entusiasmado, y Dean se acurrucó en su cuerpo. 

"Preparé un desayuno muy rico y nutritivo. Querés venir a la mesa?" La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al Omega, que abrió los ojos y desvío la mirada hacia la mesada. 

En el lugar había realmente cosas preparadas. Se veía una jarra con lo que parecía jugo, y algunas otras cosas que desde donde estaba Dean no podía ver con seguridad. Pero eso explicaba porque el Alfa había estado en tanto movimiento. 

No estaba seguro si debía ir. Generalmente no comía en la mesa, al lado de alfa. Con Alastair comía después que este terminaba. Y si se le permitía comer. 

"Quieres que vaya?" Cuestionó. Si era una orden o algo que el Alfa quería no tenía más opción que obedecer. 

Castiel pareció notar el dilema interno de Dean, por lo que expuso una sonrisa tranquila. 

"Si te sientes bien como para hacerlo creo que sería una buena idea" no pretendía obligarlo, pero sabía que moverse le haría bien. 

Dean asintió con la cabeza, y luego de unos segundos más de duda se descubrió de las mantas y se sentó en la cama. 

Aún estaba medio mareado y cuando se movía las cosas parecían girar a su alrededor. Pero en cuanto esperaba unos segundos esa sensación fea desaparecía. 

Fue lo que hizo. Espero unos segundos, pero estaba ansioso de hacer esperar al Alfa. Pero este Alfa no olía molesto o enfadado. Seguía oliendo en Castiel la misma tranquilidad de antes. 

Se levantó de la cama y caminó con paso lento detrás de Castiel hasta la cocina, o al menos dónde estaba la mesa, ya que ese apartamento todo estaba en una misma pieza. 

Se acomodó en un banco de madera amarillo, frente a un gran plato con panqueques y una taza de café negro hasta el borde. 

"Te gusta el café?" Cuestionó Castiel y por un momento olió molesto.

Dean se apresuró a decir que si. No quería molestar al Alfa. No quería que se enfadara. Tenía ganas de comer todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa y haría lo que fuera para eso, incluso tomar el café negro que tanto odiaba. 

"Hice panqueques, y torta de naranja. Este jugo es de naranja, tiene vitamina C que te ayuda con la gripe…" Castiel iba apuntando las cosas mientras explicaba lo que eran. 

Cuando terminó se sentó en su lugar y observó a Dean, esperando que comiera, pero el Omega estaba esperando que lo autorizará. 

"Puedes comer" Castil dijo, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. 

Dean comenzó probando el jugo. Con pequeños sorbos, no quería abusar. Pero lo cierto era que estaba con miedo de què iba a querer el Alfa a cambio de todo eso. 

Alastair solo lo dejaba comer si había hecho una buena comida. O lo dejaba dormir si había sido un buen Omega. Las cosas no venían gratis. Todo tenía un precio. 

Con esa idea en mente se le formó un nudo en su estómago y no pudo seguir comiendo. El precio podía ser muy caro. 

"Qué pasó Dean?" Preguntó Castiel cuando se dio cuenta que el Omega se había detenido. "la comida no está buena? No te gusta?" 

Dean tragó saliva. Apartó sus manos temblorosos de arriba de la mesa y las envolvió una sobre la otra en su regazo. 

"Estoy pronto para recompensarte, Alfa" susurró. Sabía que más tarde o más temprano tenía que pagar, entonces sería mejor que fuera ahora. 

Castiel se detuvo, clavado en el piso. Contempló al Omega con la cabeza inclinada y la espalda doblada. Estaba en postura de obediencia. 

Siempre había desatado eso. Era consciente de que las escuelas muchas veces les inculcaban a lo omegas como debían comportarse ante Alfas, ya sea su Alfa u otros. Cómo obedecer, y como agradecer. Y creía saber lo que estaba sucediendo. 

Podía oler los nervios y el miedo de Dean en el aire. El Omega esperaba poder pagarle a Castiel por el desayuno. Se les enseñaba que nada se les daba por el simple hecho de dar, sino que debían ser buenos Omegas para obtener algo. 

Y Dean estaba pronto para retribuir a eso.

"Dean…" Castiel hizo ademán de acercarse, pero al ver que Dean se tensaba en su lugar, se mantuvo quieto dónde estaba. "No tienes que recompensar nada. Te hice esto porque quise. No espero nada a cambio." 

Trato de ser lo más claro posible, no quería que quedara ninguna duda al respecto. 

"A los omegas no se le da nada. Debes ser un buen Omega para merecer algo" 

Dean defendió, no de modo irrespetuoso, solo repitiendo lo que le habían enseñado. 

Castiel sonrió de modo amargo. 

"Pues conmigo las cosas no funcionan así. Eres un invitado en mí casa y trato bien a mis invitados" comentó, sentándose en el banco. 

"No soy un invitado, soy un Omega" Dean susurro, cabizbajo, con miedo. 

Castiel abrió la boca para hablar, pero la faltaron palabras. No sabía qué decirle, cómo cambiar ese modo de pensar que le habían inculcado quien sabe desde cuándo. 

"Te quiero ayudar a encontrar a… tu hermano. Es tu hermano a quien estás buscando, verdad?" Castel preguntó. 

Por unos segundos pudo ver cómo Dean levantó el rostro para mirarlo, y quedó deslumbrado con esos ojos verdes que el Omega tenía. Deseaba poder mirarlos más seguidos, pero eso era casi imposible. Ya que el pasaba con la mirada puesta en el piso la mayoría de las veces. 

"Mí hermano" repitió Dean, con voz suave y dulce. 

"Hace cuánto se perdieron?" Castiel iba despacio, teniendo que en cualquier momento Dean se cerrará nuevamente. 

"Cuando nos encontraron.” explicó “me llevaron porque era un Omega. Y no lo volví a ver nunca más." La voz se le quebró, y Castiel sintió ganas de correr a abrazarlo, a contenerlo en sus brazos, pero se contuvo, usando todas sus fuerzas. Sabía que eso no sería para nada adecuado, además de que solo lograría asustar a Dean. 

Dean no le contó mucho más, solo que su hermano era el mejor y dos años menores, luego se cerró y no volvió a abrir más la boca. Cuando Castel sugirió que podía acostarse en la cama el Omega asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a regresar. 

Se cubrió casi por completo de nuevo, y Castel podía oler su miedo desde cualquier lugar del apartamento. Dean no dejaba de seguirlo con la mirada, atento a todos sus movimientos, como si temiera que en cualquier momento llamara al Sistema. 

Castiel no llamó al Sistema, pero cuando Bobby lo llamó ese mismo día, más tarde, supo que las cosas no iban bien. 

El Beta le contó que los funcionarios del Sistema habían estado por su estación de servicio haciendo preguntas. Aseguró que él no había dicho nada, pero alguien ya había abierto la boca y le habían obligado a mostrar las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad En estás se veía claramente como un Alfa se había llevado al Omega que ellos estaban buscando. 

Por el vídeo sacaron la placa del auto de Castiel, y lo más seguro era que en dos horas estuvieran golpeando en su puerta. 

El corazón de Castiel estaba golpeando a mil cuando se aproximó de Dean para darle la mala noticia.


	8. Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Traigo un nuevo capítulo, es un poco más largo que el anterior y creo que con más acción y emoción. Realmente espero que les guste! Si quieren pueden dejarme sus comentarios al respecto de qué creen que va a pasar. Siempre me gusta leerlos :)

Dean había estado observando al Alfa y se había dado cuenta de algunas cosas. No solo su aroma transmitia seguridad y tranquilidad, también sus movimientos, su andar por la casa, las miradas que le regalaba a Dean cada tanto, su atención con preparar comidas ricas y nutritivas para que se sintiera bien y mejor. 

En realidad Dean aún no había superado su miedo de que en cualquier momento le pidiera algo a cambio de todo lo que le había estado dando. Y la lista era larga, y esa posibilidad le aterraba. No podía decirle que no a un Alfa. 

Castiel había dicho que lo iba a ayudar a encontrar a su hermano y de algún modo le creía. Por su forma de decirlo, cómo sì fuera la persona mas honesta del mundo, o por lo que transmitia cuando se lo había dicho. Dean confiaba en él, mismo cuándo todo lo que sabía del Mundo y de los Alfas le dijera que no debía hacerlo. 

Pero ahora levantó la mirada de la sábana y sus ojos cayeron accidentalmente en los del Alfa. Pero antes de bajar la mirada como era debido vio algo que lo dejó paralizado. Contuvo la respiración, y por unos segundos se perdió en los ojos azules de Castiel. Y en su aroma. Estaba alarmado, inquieto. 

Algo andaba mal. 

Dean apretó las sábanas a su alrededor, como queriendo protegerse del mundo, y Castiel, que se había quedado parado en medio de la habitación observándolo, pareció recordar dónde estaba, y volvió a la realidad para eliminar la distancia que lo separaba de Dean, en rápidos pasos estuvo al lado del Omega. 

"Dean tengo que decirte algo, pero no es bueno. No es nada bueno" el Alfa susurró, en un tono confidencial, casi como si estuviera pidiendo disculpas. 

Dean no hablo, por más que quisiera había perdido su capacidad de formular palabras. 

Sentía como su pesadilla estaba cerca. 

"No puedes ponerte nervioso. Te voy a ayudar, lo haré. Te juro" 

Castiel enfatizó apretando la mandíbula, y clavando sus ojos azules en los de Dean, que hasta se había olvidado de mantener la mirada baja. 

"Alguien ha llamado al Sistema. Y vienen para…" 

Dean no necesito esperar para que terminara de hablar. Ya sabía lo que iba a decir. Su cuerpo lo sentía. Vibrando de nervios y miedo se puso en pie, sin evaluar las consecuencias de su aún frágil estado. 

Un mareo lo sacudió y antes de que pudiera reaccionar perdió el sentido de sí y fue arrastrado por la caída al piso. 

Un ruido sordo lo sorprendió, hasta percatarse de que fue su cuerpo golpeando el suelo. 

En segundos tenía al Alfa a su lado. Se acercó demasiado rápido, demasiado exigente, queriendo tranquilizar al Omega sosteniendo su cuerpo, por lo que Dean se desesperó con ese contacto sorpresivo e invasivo, y chilló entrando en pánico. 

Sentía su pecho subir y bajar acelerado. Mientras intentaba alejar las manos del Alfa de su cuerpo. 

Se arrastró por el suelo hasta que su espalda chocó dolorosamente contra el ropero y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, sintiendo como empapaba la tela de la remera con sus lágrimas. 

"Por favor no me entregues, por favor no lo hagas" el Omega suplico con desespero, encorbandose para rogarle. 

“Yo no lo hice, yo no llamé al Sistema…” el Alfa hablaba, pero sus palabras no eran más que un murmuro sin sentido para el aturdido Omega. 

“No voy a poder encontrar a mí hermanos… ellos… ellos me van a encerrar y después....” 

Dean se detuvo, evaluando el peso de sus palabras “después me van a devolver a Alastair” 

El Omega lloraba mientras su mente viajaba a mil pensando en lo cerca que había estado de encontrar a su hermano. Ahora nunca sabría cómo era de grande, donde vivía, que le gustaba comer… 

“Yo solo quiero encontrar a mí hermano” las palabras salian de su boca pero el mal las escuchaba. 

“Dean, escuchame. Necesito que me escuches” 

Era la voz Alfa, por lo que Dean se detuvo, y aún agitado se mantuvo quieto contra la pared. 

Recién entonces notó que el Alfa estaba en el piso, a su lado, a unos pasos de distancia, con las manos sobre sus rodillas dobladas, y que olía nervioso y afligido. 

“Necesito que entiendas que yo no llamé al Sistema” repitió Castiel y de está vez Dean lo escucho. Levantó la mirada lentamente hasta quedar mirando los hermosos ojos del Alfa que tenía enfrente.

“quién entonces?” Dean preguntó con un hilo de voz. 

“De la estación de servicio donde te encontré. El Sistema fue a buscarte y alguien dijo que habías estado ahí. Miraron en las cámaras de seguridad y me identificaron. Por eso están viniendo para acá. Tenemos muy poco tiempo para armar un plan.” 

Castiel explicó, hablando rápido pero claro. 

“Para escapar?” Dean inquirió, con un poco de esperanza en su voz. 

Quizá no todo estaba perdido, pero no fue eso precisamente lo que leyó en la mirada del Alfa. 

“No.” devolvió Castiel, oliendo triste. “De rescate”

Dean lo contempló por unos segundos, se veía serio, una arruga se formaba sobre su ceja izquierda, y apretaba la boca en una mueca ilegible. "No entiendo" dijo por fin, cabizbajo. 

“Dean, no puedes huir. Ya no más. Si sales ahora no llegarás lejos. Y será peor” Castiel explicó, se oía suave y contenido, pero olía tan afligido. 

“No puedo dejar que me atrapen, ellos… ellos…” sus ojos se nublaron al pensar en los castigos que le darían por haber huido. 

Pero Castiel interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas. 

Dean se quedó impactado con el contacto, pero por unos segundos no hizo ademán de moverse o de retirar las manos de entre las manos del Alfa. Se sentía tan bien así. 

Pero al realidad lo sacudió, cuándo Castiel lo soltó de golpe y se pasó las manos por la cabeza. Estaba y olía desesperado. 

“Ellos te van a llevar…” comenzó y Dean negó con la cabeza mientras más lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas “se que será muy difícil pero te prometo…”

“No lo sabes, no lo sabes” Dean se puso en pie y se alejó a los gritos del lugar. 

Hasta enredarse con la alfombra del living y caer sobre el sofá. “tu no eres un Omega. No sabes nada de ser un Omega y del Sistema” Chillaba tapándose la cara con las manos. 

Estaba perdido, no había salida o modo de escape. Todo había sido en vano. 

“No lo sé, tienes razón, pero de algo estoy seguro. Te voy a sacar de ese lugar, y de tu Alfa. ¿Alastair, dijiste que se llama, verdad?” preguntó con énfasis. 

Dean asintió con la cabeza, levantando el rostro para mirar al Alfa. Ya lo había mirado a los ojos hoy más veces de las que había mirado a Alastair en los doce años que había vivido con el. Sabía que estaba rompiendo las reglas, pero ya lo castigarían de todos modos. 

“Si, Alastair” corroboró. “va a estar muy enojado conmigo” 

De modo inconsciente frotó con el pulgar la palma de su mano. Rozando todas las cicatrices de ese lugar. Era un dolor amargo, que lo bajaba a tierra cuando se iba por mucho tiempo. 

“Te voy a traer de nuevo. Eso es lo que quieres? quieres venir a vivir conmigo?” preguntó Castiel, de repente muy enérgico, como si obtener una respuesta de parte del Omega fuera muy importante. 

“Quiero encontrar a mí hermano. Tengo que hacerlo” Dean susurró. 

“Lo haremos, te prometo que lo haremos. Así que estés acá, instalado, lejos del Sistema y de Alastair te ayudare a encontrar a tu hermano. Lo haremos juntos.Te lo prometo.”

“Por qué harias eso?” Las palabras salieron de la boca de Dean sin pensarlo, pero no lograba entender por qué un alfa ayudaría a un Omega.

Castiel sonrió amablemente, pero no le respondió. En su lugar se acercó al Omega y quitó con su pulgar las lágrimas de debajo de los ojos de este. 

“Tienes que resistir, pase lo que pase, al final estaremos juntos.”

“Cómo vas a hacer eso? Soy de Alastair.” Dean descubrió su marca de apareamiento para que Castiel viera la mordida en su hombro. Una señal clara de que ya tenía un Alfa, y uno que no lo dejaría ir fácil. 

“Tiene que haber un modo legal” Castiel explicó, pero para nadie en particular. 

Bajó la mirada, aún con la mano en el hombro de Dean, y mientras su mente pensaba, sus ojos miraban el piso. 

“Te puedo…” levantó la mirada emocionado, pero tal emoción se disipó en seguida, al comprender lo que eso significaba. 

Evaluó si debía decirle o no a Dean. Pero si iban a hacerlo el Omega tenía que estar al tanto de todo. 

“Te puedo comprar” susurró y parecía que le estaba pidiendo disculpas al Omega por eso. 

“Le pago a Alastair lo suficiente para que te quiera vender." Continuó explicando, con la voz débil, y los ojos fijos en los del Omega, evaluando su reacción. "Yo… yo lo siento Dean. Se que eso es feo. Que alguien te compre, pero es el único modo que se me ocurre ahora.”

“Puedes hacer eso?” Dean preguntó a su vez. 

“Es legal” explicó Castiel, aún en tono débil y sentimental. “Crees que Alastair puede aceptar?”

Dean movió lo hombros en señal de desconocimiento. “Alastair siempre dice que no valgo nada. Y que merecería un mejor Omega… quizá lo acepte” susurró, cabizbajo. 

“Lo va a aceptar. Y podrás volver” Castiel se veía muy entusiasmado con la idea, pero de repente captó el olor del Omega y se detuvo. 

“Confias en mí?” Castiel cuestiono, halando suave y dulce. Dean levantó la vista. 

No sabía muy bien si debía confiar, así como no sabía que era lo que estaba aceptando. No comprendía por qué un Alfa que, aparentemente, tenía dinero como para comprar un Omega, lo quería a él. 

Si tenía dinero podía comprar el mejor Omega, educado, vistoso, y no un Omega dañado, marcado, porque sabía que eso era lo primero que le harían cuando entrara en las instalaciones del Sistema, lo marcarían como un Omega huido. Y doleria, pero más que el dolor físico doleria el hecho de tener que cargar esa marca para siempre. 

Era casi como la marca de Caín, para siempre en su brazo, una maldición para recordarle lo que había hecho. 

Y estaba el hecho de que si lograba ser el Omega de Castiel sería un Omega de tercera categoría. Había tenido tres Alfas. Y los Omegas que tenían tal historial eran mal vistos por la sociedad. 

Castiel seguramente podía aspirar a un Omega mejor. No tenía sentido que quisiera a Dean. 

“Confío” susurro con miedo, sí, pero también con esperanza. 

Castiel sonrió como si alguien acabara de sacar de su espalda el peso del mundo. Asintió en silencio y luego suspiro. 

“No creo que sea algo rápido. Pero lo haré, cueste lo que cueste. Tienes que resistir. Se que puedes hacerlo. Cuando todo se ponga difícil piensa en mí y en tu hermano. Los dos te estamos esperando.” 

“Me ayudaras a encontrar a mí hermano?” Dean preguntó con la voz trémula, sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo y no podía irse sin estar seguro de eso. 

“Lo haré, lo prometo.” Castiel intentaba sonreír ahora, pero incluso él sabía que se les terminaba el tiempo. “Cuando vengan a buscarte es importante que te entregues sin ofrecer resistencia.” El Alfa explicó enfático. 

Dean asintió enérgicamente con a cabeza. 

“Diremos que te encontre muy mal en la estación de servicio. Que no te acordabas qué había pasado. Te perdiste y quisiste volver…” Castiel estaba hablando y Dean estaba tratando de seguirle la corriente, pero lo detuvo cuando se perdió en el hilo de la explicación. 

“No me perdí. Huí” le interrumpió Dean, confundido. 

“Lo sé, pero no podemos decirles que huiste. Hagámoslo diferente. Estas de acuerdo?” 

“Huí pero quise volver, pero me perdí y no supe hacerlo” Dean ofreció, algo en duda. No debía mentirle a los Alfas o al Sistema, pero un Alfa, que estaba arrodillado con el en el suelo, le estaba diciendo que tenía que mentir. 

Pero confiaba en Castiel, ya se lo había dicho, ahora tenía que seguir adelante.

“Eso está bien. Es perfecto.” Castiel sonrió pero la alegría no llegó a los ojos, era cómo una sonrisa de satisfacción por un buen pan. Y Dean podía entenderlo. 

“Huiste, quisiste volver. En seguida, eso es importante. Pero estabas en otra ciudad, no conocias, te perdiste, vagaste hasta llegar a la estación de servicio.” Castiel repitió.

“Eso es mucha distancia. Vague tanto hacía tan lejos?” Dean desconfiaba del plan, sabía que los del Sistema iban a ser exhaustivos con el interrogatorio, y que no se detendrían hasta sacarle algo. 

“Estabas desorientado, no sabías hasta donde estabas hasta que estuviste conmigo y sintiéndote mejor. Me dijiste de dónde eras y yo pretendía ayudarte a volver” Castiel continuó narrando la historia. “Esto es importante también.” 

Era mucho información, mucha historia diferente a la que en realidad había sido, y Dean deseaba tener un bloc de notas para anotar lo que debía y lo que no debía decir. Pero sabía que era imposible. 

“Puedes repetirlo, por favor, Dean?” Castiel preguntó, ayudando a Dean a ponerse en pie. 

“Huí, pero me arrepentí y quise volver.” comenzó, tartamudeando y nervioso, pero no se detuvo. “Quise volver enseguida.” Castiel asintió con la cabeza, siguiéndole el hilo “pero me perdí. No conocía la ciudad” 

“Eso es muy bien” Castiel elogio, satisfecho “continua”

“El Alfa me encontró en la estación de servicio y me trajo a su casa. Yo no sabía dónde estaba. Le dije de dónde era y quién era mí Alfa. Y prometió ayudarme a volver a casa” 

“Eso es perfecto!” Castiel sonrió emocionado, apretando con fuerza las manos del Omega. No se habían soltado, y no parecía que ninguno de los dos tuviera interés en hacerlo. “Quieres ir al baño o comer algo?” Castiel preguntó, nervioso. 

El Alfa sentía el tic tac del reloj sonando en la cocina, y sabía que el tiempo ya se les había terminado. 

Dean negó con la cabeza. Estaba clavado en el piso, sintiendo nuevamente las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. 

“Estarás bien” ofreció Castiel parado a su frente. 

“yo…” 

El alfa dudó, las palabras atragantadas en su garganta, pero cuando fue a abrir la boca para continuar, ya era tarde. Tres golpes fuertes en la puerta los hicieron saltar en sus lugares.

El corazón de Dean golpeaba acelerado contra su pecho. El instinto le decía para que saliera corriendo, pero sentía el aroma de ese Alfa que tenía al lado, era seguro, y a pesar de medio nervioso, aún se sentía como el mejor lugar en el mundo. 

“Somos operarios del Sistema. Abra la puerta o la derrumbaremos!” gritaron desde afuera, y Castiel pareció darse cuenta de dónde estaba. 

“Ya voy” gritó a su vez y se volteó a Dean. 

“No reacciones” le susurró, soltando su mano y Dean sintió como si perdiera su chaleco salvavidas. 

“Estaré contigo, y necesito que te quedes conmigo” las últimas palabras fueron un ruego silencioso por parte del Alfa al Omega, y este asintió en silencio con la cabeza. 

Castiel eliminó la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta, y tras tomándose un segundo para respirar, y dedicarle una última mirada de seguridad a Dean, que permanecía parado en medio de la sala, abrió la puerta. 

Tres hombres armados aparecieron ante el campo de visión de Dean, que continuaba clavado en el suelo, tratando de contener su respiración acelerada. 

“Tenemos una orden para revisar su casa. Usted oculta un Omega” escupió el grosero hombre más alto. 

“Aquel eso, señor!” apuntó el otro hombre, uno ligeramente más bajo, e igualmente arrogante. 

“No escondo a nadie. Solo doy refugio a un Omega necesitado…” comenzó a decir Castiel, pero nadie parecía escuchar lo que decía. 

Dos de los hombres pasaron por su lado, empujándolo en el proceso, para aproximarse al Omega.

Uno de ellos, el que había permanecido callado hasta el momento, sacó un palo negro y golpeó al Omega con el. Fue tan sorpresivo y rápido que Dean mal tuvo tiempo de pensar en defenderse. De todos modos, no es como si pretendiera hacerlo, había prometido no reaccionar, y sabía que era lo mejor. 

El Beta siguió golpeando una y otra vez, hasta derribarlo al suelo. Castiel intentó oponerse, intentó detenerlos a voz de grito, pero lo único que logro es que el uniformado que permanecía en la puerta lo detuviera, empujándolo contra la pared. 

“Tenemos orden de captura de este omega.” respondió, seco y rígido. "si obstruye al Sistema usted será preso." 

“No tiene por qué pegarle! no se ha resistido!” Castiel gritaba, pero era en vano, los dos hombres siguieron derrumbando a Dean hasta que estuvo abrazado a su propio cuerpo en el suelo, su sollozos apenas audible entre los gritos de los otros. 

Cuando el Omega quedó reprimido en el piso, sin ninguna señal de movimiento o sonido de lamentaciones, uno de los funcionarios del Sistema se agachó y lo sostuvo por el brazo. Lo cinchó hacía arriba con la fuerza de quién levanta un mueble muy pesado y lo arrastró a la entrada del apartamento. 

Dean siquiera se quejó, se dejó hacer y trato de mover sus pies en sintonía con los empujones del Beta que lo llevaba. 

Le dolía todo, sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, y tenía la vista difusa, pero aún pudo ver a Castiel retenido detrás de un Oficial. Se veía pálido, con los ojos azules muy abiertos. Como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Por un segundo sintió la necesidad de decirle que todo iba a estar bien. De correr a consolarlo, pero esa idea se evaporó de su mente tan pronto como llegó. 

De repente ya no creía en este Alfa. Nunca debió hacerlo, él no podía ayudarlo, por más que quisiera. Ahora había querido ayudarlo, Dean había escuchado sus gritos y protestas, pero de nada habían servido. Nadie podía intervenir por el. Por qué alguien lo haría? 

Se dejó arrastrar hacía el ascensor y colocó las manos para proteger su rostro cuando lo empujaron dentro. Se giró justo para ver como las puertas metálicas se cerraban de golpe y Castiel aparecía, con el pelo despeinado y la mirada intensa, ante él. 

No tuvo tiempo de despedirse. O de decirle gracias. Habían sido pocos días, pero habían sido los mejores, y los recordaría con cariño. Por unos días podía decir que había conocido lo que era estar tranquilo. 

El ascensor se detuvo de golpe y el mismo Beta que aún sostenía con fuerza el palo negro, lo empujó fuera del ascensor a los brazos de un cuarto hombre que lo esperaba. 

Lo condujeron hacía lo que parecía un camión que estaba aparcado fuera, pero antes de que llegaran cerca, los gritos de alguien los interrumpió. 

Dean se quiso dar vuelta para ver de quién se trataba, ya seguro de que era Castiel, pero con un fuerte tirón en su brazo lo volvieron a su camino. 

"Dean, te voy a encontrar. No te rindas… Dean!" Era Castiel que gritaba, pero un oficial del Sistema le impedía aproximarse. 

El Omega probó darse vuelta de nuevo, quería ver a Castiel de nuevo, con miedo de que fuera la última vez, pero de esta vez un golpe en el estómago lo hizo doblarse en dos, y casi caer al suelo de rodillas. Solo no lo hizo porque el oficial Beta aún lo sostenía con mucha fuerza. 

Lo obligaron a seguir caminando y cuando estuvo parado al lado del camión abrieron la gran jaula y lo empujaron dentro. De esta vez no pudo detener el impacto con las manos, por lo que solo cayó hacía el piso con un fuerte golpe. 

Sintió como todo giraba a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se había golpeado la cabeza. Intentó levantarse, pero las fuerzas lo habían abandonado. No podía más luchar, no había más por qué luchar. 

Envolvió sus piernas contra su pecho, sintiendo su respiración cada vez más lenta. Cerró los ojos, no quería ver el interior oscuro de esta jaula de madera. No quería sentir el sonido del motor del vehículo que lo llevaría al infierno. No quería escuchar más los gritos de Castel al otro lado de la puerta prometiendo algo que no podía cumplir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos pronto! Gracias por leerme ;) no olviden dejar comentarios y cuidense mucho!


	9. Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoola! Se que demoré un poco en regresar, pero han pasado tantas cosas, que se me ha complicado un poco ponerme al día con la historia. Pero sigo trabajando en ella :) espero que les guste este capitulo y el sentido que esta tomando. Aun quedan muchas cosas por desarrollar, y pretendo hacerlo. 
> 
> P.d: No se si por aca hay algún fan de Harry Potter, pero comencé a escribir un fanfic de Dramione <3 Pero esta en español. Si alguien le interesa puedo tratar de encontrar a alguien para traducirla. 
> 
> Espero sus comentarios, que son amor! Tengan linda semana :)

Dean abrió los ojos pero no vio nada más que la oscuridad. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, y en cuanto se movió sintió un fuerte tirón en el pescuezo. Se dio cuenta que se debía a que se había quedado dormido en una posición extraña y mal doblado, reclinado contra la pared, y su cabeza había caído hacía un costado en un ángulo extraño. Lo que había generado el músculo acalambrado y el dolor. 

Se acomodó con cuidado, con movimientos lentos, tratando que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad, pero sabía que no había nada para ver en ese lugar. Era una celda de 2x2, con una puerta de metal grueso que lo mantenía alejado del exterior. 

No es como si tuviera interés en estar en el exterior. Cualquier lugar de las Instalaciones del Sistema era feo, oscuro y húmedo. Habían gritos de los Omegas retenidos, y de los funcionarios enojados. 

Respiró pesadamente, tratando de recordar como había llegado a este lugar. Hasta que a su mente vino el rostro, ahora familiar, de Castiel. Su mirada preocupada e intensa. Pero no solo eso, sino los brutos y fuertes funcionarios del Sistema que lo empujaron en la jaula del vehículo y luego que lo cincharon con fuerza hacia las Instalaciones Oficiales del Sistema de Omegas. 

Cuando lo presentaron ante un encargado, un tal Ketch, de tono de voz insoportable y de actitud arrogante, Dean intentó poner en práctica el plan que había tenido con Castiel, pero había estado horas en aquella pequeña jaula en movimiento, tenía hambre y frío, y mal consiguió abrir la boca antes de que un funcionario enorme le golpeara de nuevo con el bastón negro. 

No le dejaron hablar, explicar, o hacer cualquier cosa. Ketch, que era un Alfa de alto grado en este lugar, lo observó con desdén y una mueca en los labios. 

“Dean” degustó su nombre como si estuviera probando algo desconocido “otro Omega huido. Estos bastardos no se cansan de dar trabajo?” escupió y soltó un archivo, que seguramente contenía la información del Omega. 

“Qué hacemos con el, señor?” preguntó el Beta que había ido a buscar a Dean a la casa del Castiel. 

“Lo de siempre. Acercalo” mandó. 

Dean estaba junto a los otros tres funcionarios, alejados del Alfa que estaba en su escritorio. Cuando escucho que querían que lo acercaran se aterró. Trato de impedirlo, pero fue en vano. Tres hombres podían más que uno débil. 

“Shh, tranquilo, solo te vamos a etiquetar. Eres el Omega número 5743.” 

Diciendo esto agarró la mano de Dean con fuerza y le colocó un número en tinta. No dolio, pero fue el susto inicial. 

Ahora en su celda Dean pasó el dedo por el registro en su mano, el número 5743 aún estaba allí, para recordarle dónde estaba. 

Pero eso solo sería el principio del infierno. 

Luego de la etiqueta, lo hicieron pasar por un pasillo de paredes verde musgo, oscuro y maloliente. Los dos funcionarios lo arrastraron por ese lugar, con el Alfa Ketch siguiendo sus pasos, enfundado en su impecable traje bordo perfectamente planchado y perfumado. 

Y el pasillo era enorme, poniendo distancia entre el interior de las Instalaciones Oficiales de Omegas y su sala de recepción, que dentro de todo parecía un hotel de cuatro estrellas, solo que gris, y desabrido, donde los pasos de todos hacían eco. 

Se detuvieron de golpe frente a una gran puerta de metal, y el corazón de Dean ya estaba por saltar de su boca. El Alfa se detuvo también, y levantó la mirada de los papeles que venía sosteniendo y analizando con aire de interés.

“Te vamos a marcar y luego podrás ir a tu celda. Lamentablemente hoy ya se realizó el almuerzo, pero mañana podrás comer junto a los otros Omegas, y si tienes suerte dentro de unos días podrás regresar a tu Alfa.” 

Hablo mansamente, como cansando de repetir el mismo discurso una y otra vez, pero cualquiera habría notado el tinte de satisfacción en su voz al decir que ahora el Omega sería marcado, y que regresaría a su Alfa, cosa que, claramente, cualquier Omega huido no quería hacer. 

Dean lo ignoró, no caería en sus juegos. Sabía cómo funcionaba, los funcionarios del Sistema estaban siempre cinchando para que los Omegas dijeran o hicieran algo incorrecto y así poder encerrarlos por más tiempo, para tenerlos bajo su control y su disposición. 

Dean nunca antes había huido, nunca antes había estado en las Instalaciones Oficiales del Sistema Omega, pero sabía cómo eran. Cuando lo habían encontrado lo habían llevado hacía las Instalaciones Oficiales de Colegios del Sistema Omega. Y eran igual es que acá.

Katch abrió la puerta que hizo un ruido metálico insoportable mientras se arrastró hasta estar completamente abierta, y los funcionarios condujeron a Dean dentro. 

Era un lugar desolado y extremadamente chico. Había una mesa metálica en el centro, justo al lado una antorcha prendida. Pese al fuego, el lugar estaba tan frío que parecía que sí estaban más de una hora ahí se congelarian. 

Dean entró a fuerza a la habitación, sintiendo los golpes acelerados de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos. 

"No, por favor, yo no huí" el Omega trato de defenderse, sabiendo que eran en vano. 

Sintió sus pies arrastrarse por el pavimento, hasta un hombre grande y barbudo, que lo observaba con ojos fríos y mirada tenebrosa. 

"Este es?" Preguntó el hombre, un Alfa, por lo que Dean podía oler en su aroma. 

"Caín, te presento a Dean, el Omega que le gusta huir de su Alfa" explicó Katch, burlón, dándole una palmadita en la espalda al trémulo Omega. 

"Por favor, por favor, Alfa…" Dean se retorció con ímpetu en los brazos de los Betas que lo sostenían, pero nada pudo hacer para soltarse de sus garras, que sin preámbulos lo arrastraron más cerca de la mesa, y con fuerza apoyaron su brazo derecho sobre esta. 

"Estas pronto?" Preguntó Caín, serio, enfático. 

Dean apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Sabía que no había más que hacer, entonces rogar de nada adelantaría. Y no lo iba a hacer, no se iba a arrastrar para la satisfacción de este grupo de personas, que disfrutaba viendo un Omega sufrir. 

"Hazlo" lo encorajo Katch. 

"Muchacho, los Omega que traicionan a su raza y huyen de sus Alfas, son marcados para que nunca más olviden su error. Llevarás está marca por el resto de tu vida, y a mí, personalmente, me gusta llamarla la marca de Caín." Terminó su discurso satisfecho y retiro del fuego algo que Dean no había visto hasta el momento. Un fierro negro, largo. 

Con pasos lentos se acercó a donde Dean estaba, sostuvo la mano del Omega desde el otro extremo. 

Dean estaba transpirando, de su rostro se deslizaban finas gotas de sudor, y estaba aterrado. Pero no iba a dejar que vieran eso. Con esmeró sostuvo la mirada de Caín, sin bajar la guardia siguiendo sus movimientos como si no fuera con él. 

{}

Y entonces Caín deslizó el metal caliente por su piel, en el antebrazo derecho, lo suficientemente lento como para que cada momento del contacto de ese metal con la piel fuera extremadamente doloroso. 

{}

Dean lo intentó con esmero y casi hasta el final lo estaba logrando, pero dejó escapar un grito descontrolado al final, sin poder soportarlo más. 

Sentía que se iba a desvanecer. Sus piernas no parecían sostener su cuerpo. Tenía hambre, frío y dolor. Quería arrastrarse hasta algún lugar cálido. Casi sin pensarlo una idea invadió su mente. La cama de Castiel, y este apareciendo ante sus ojos con una bandeja de comida. Pero en su lugar quien apareció fue Ketch. 

"Eso es todo, chico. Ya tienes la marca de Caín contigo" sonrió Ketch, apareciendo ante el campo de visión del Omega. 

Sus rodillas se habían doblado, pero no había tocado el suelo sino que colgaba de los brazos de los Betas. Habría querido mirlos, y desafiarlos, a los dos Alfas, pero todo lo que podía hacer en el momento era empeñarse en seguir respirando. 

Abandono cualquier rastro de cordura, y se dejó arrastrar hasta alguna parte, dónde lo recibieron con gritos y protestas. Eran muchas voces, en diferentes tonos y volúmenes. 

Dean intentaba mirar a su alrededor, pero la inconsciencia lo reclamaba y volvía a cerrar los párpados pesadamente. 

Se despertó de nuevo, pero volvía a estar en la celda fría y oscura. Sabía que no había venido acá primero, sino a la celda compartida con los otros Omegas. Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar ese momento, tenía que mantenerse despierto y un buen modo de hacerlo era recordar qué había pasado. 

Luego de la marca de Caín lo condujeron por un frío pasillo, entre los gritos y los ruidos, hasta una pequeña habitación, donde habían otros tres Omegas observado curioso al que venía llegando. 

"Tienen un nuevo compañero" gritó el Beta que lo cargaba. 

Dean fue empujado dentro, pero antes de caer uno de los muchacho lo sostuvo con fuerza, y lo ayudó a sentarse en el suelo del lugar. 

"Hey! Cómo te llamas?" El Omega lo sacudió un poco y Dean pareció recuperar la consciencia. 

"Dean…" balbuceo. 

"Dealt?" Preguntó otro Omega que estaba más lejos, reclinando en la pared. 

"Dean!" Le corrigió el que estaba frente a Dean aún sosteniendo sus hombros. 

"Tiene la marca. Huiste, muchacho?" Indagó otro, y de está vez Dean se empeñó en abrir los ojos para ver quién hablaba. 

Era un Omega de pelo rojo, y de piel muy blanca, casi como si no viera la luz del sol hace mucho tiempo. 

"Intenté volver… pero me perdí" repitió Dean, sin saber muy bien porque lo hizo, pero esas palabras seguían resonando en su mente. Y lo peor, es que lo hacían con la voz del Alfa Castiel. 

"No debiste intentar. Debiste irte, no somos esclavos se nadie. Siquiera de los Alfas" chilló el chico de cabello rojo. 

"Cállate, Jacob" recriminó el Omega que estaba más cerca de Dean. "Mí nombre es Héctor" le regaló una sonrisa amable y parecía sincero. 

"Yo soy Jacob, también huí, pero no intenté volver. Solo correr más lejos" se presentó el Omega de pelo rojo, mostrando las tres marcas de Caín, con cierto orgullo. 

"Tú? Huiste también?" Cuestionó Dean al Omega que tenía en frente. 

"No" retruco este con una mirada triste. "Un amigo de mí Alfa intento agarrarme y me defendí. Lo empujé lejos, pero él dijo que yo lo había provocado. Mí Alfa le creyó, y por eso me trajo para acá. Pero mañana vendrá por mí" Héctor concluyó con cierta emoción y esperanza en su tono de voz. 

"Dice eso todos los días" explicó Jacob 

"Cuántos días llevas acá?" Dean quiso saber, curioso. 

"Tres días" respondió Héctor. 

"Una semana" contó Jacob a su vez. 

"Y tú?" Preguntó Dean al Omega que permanecía callado, recostado en una de las camas. 

"Diez días." Dijo, en tono frío. 

"Por qué estás acá?" Quiso saber Dean. Cada vez le resultaba más interesante saber de esos Omegas, que así como él habían pasado por cosas con sus Alfas. 

"Mí alfa murió" explicó el muchacho. 

"Y huiste" agregó Jacob. 

"Cállate" le regaño el aludido. 

Jacob salió de su lugar, deslizándose por la pequeña celda hasta pararse al otro lado de la cama. 

"El Alfa de Robert murió. Y en vez de quedarse a su lado, como debe ser, huyó" explicó con desdén. 

"Vi una oportunidad y la tomé." Cortó el otro. Visiblemente molesto. 

"Después de tres marcas ningún Alfa te quiere y quedas fuera del Sistema" Dean hablo mirando a Jacob. Esa idea lo tenía nervioso. 

"No me importa, eso es justo lo que quiero" 

"Es peligroso! No tendrás quien te cuide, un Alfa que te proteja. Estarás solo, sin collar, cualquier Alfa de la calle podrá tomarte por suyo" le interrumpió Héctor, que parecía ser muy defensor de las normas. 

"Por qué los collares siempre nos protegen, verdad, Héctor?" Jacob preguntó con una lengua afilada. Y el aludido bajo la mirada. 

"Cuando esté por mí cuenta nadie se me va a acercar. Le arrancó los ojos con mis dientes" escupió "no somos propiedad de nadie, mismo siendo Omegas, aún somos personas" 

Dean lo contempló por un momento, parecía muy seguro de sus palabras, y eso lo desestabilizó un poco. 

El brazo le dolía, era como una quemazón constante, que molestaba y picaba, pero trataba de ignorarlo. 

Cuando los Omegas le asignaron la cama de abajo se movió hasta está y se acomodó en el colchón blando y fino. No tenía idea de qué hora era, pero estaba tan exhausto que podía haberse dormido mismo si eran las tres de la tarde. 

Apenas cerró los ojos y un par de ojos vino a su mente. Unos ojos azules intensos. Los de Castiel cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, junto con su semblante arrugado y su respiración aflicta. 

Dean se dio vuelta en la cama, y quedó mirando la pared amarilla. 

"Castiel" susurro para nadie en particular, pero quería sentir como sonaba el nombre de ese Alfa en sus labios, así fuera por última vez. 

Sabía que muy probablemente no iba a cumplir su promesa, quizá estaba aliviado de que el Omega huido hubiera salido de su vida. Pero Dean no lo odiaba por eso. Su corazón se apretaba cada vez que un recuerdo de Castiel lo invadía, pero se aferraba a ellos como un bote salvavidas. Ese Alfa que no lo conocía le había dado comida y casa sin pedir nada a cambio. Sin lastimarlo y sin obligarlo a hacer cosas que no quería. Dean no conocía a ningún Alfa como el, y sería eternamente grato por haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. Podría no ver a Castiel nunca más en su vida, pero lo había conocido y eso ya valía mil días en el Sistema.

Al otro día lo despertaron temprano, era hora del desayuno. 

Para sorpresa de Dean era realmente un desayuno, una sala enorme, con mesas largas, y muchos Omegas que iban entrando en el lugar y ocupaban asientos. Dean siguió a sus compañeros de celda hasta una mesa y se sentó entre un Omega escuálido y frente a otro Omega morocho que no dejaba de mirarlo todo el tiempo. 

Tomaron leche pura y comieron tostadas, quizá un poco muy tostadas, pero era más de lo que recibía con Alastair. Para su Alfa los Omegas solo comían una vez al día, y no precisamente en el desayuno. 

"Acá como más que con mí Alfa" sonrió animado Héctor, haciendo eco de los pensamientos de Dean. 

Dean fue a responderle, pero sus ojos cayeron en los del Omega morocho que lo seguía mirando amenazante, y prefirió quedarse callado. 

"Levanten, es hora de la Sección" gritó alguien desde algún lugar que Dean no podía ver, pero todos los Omegas se levantaron dejando lo que estaban haciendo. 

"A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Dean a Héctor, preocupado. 

"Tenemos terapia en grupo" explicó de mala gana Jacob poniendo su cabeza entre la de Dean y Héctor. 

"Es una reunión donde nos explican cómo ser mejor Omegas" agregó Héctor, que parecía muy satisfecho. 

Dean lo contempló perplejo. 

"Es una mierda" escupió Jacob. 

"No lo escuches. Cuando tu Alfa te venga a buscar serás un mejor Omega" respondió Héctor. 

"Tu Alfa tampoco va a venir hoy, Héctor" espetó Jacob, pareciendo feliz de romperle la ilusión. 

"Al menos yo tengo un Alfa" devolvió Héctor enojado.

"Prefiero morir" gruñó Jacob. 

Dean sonrió divertido, el intercambio entre estos dos le divertía y le hacía olvidar su situación. La herida punzante en su brazo que le preocupaba. Era un Omega marcado ahora, y sabía que la sociedad despreciaba aún más a los Omegas marcados. Eran más susceptibles de maltratos y asaltos sexuales, nadie los consideraba dignos de respeto pues había sido capaz de huir y abandonar a su Alfa.   
Al mismo tiempo que no podía dejar de pensar en sus compañeros de celda. Pese a no estar en una situación mejor sentía pena por Héctor, estaba claro que su Alfa no tenía pensado venir tan temprano, como bien decía Jacob, pero también sentía lastima por Jacob, que no tenía ningún Alfa o un hogar al que volver. 

Pero después dudó, él tampoco estaba muy satisfecho de tener que volver con Alastair. En parte sentía que sus días no serían muy agradables cuando regresara. Ya no lo eran antes, pero ahora su Alfa tenía más un motivo para castigarlo. Había huido, y sabía que Alastair no dejaría eso pasar en blanco, y tenía mucho miedo del castigo. 

Un pensamiento invadió la mente de Dean y casi lo hace detenerse en seco: Castiel no va a dejar que nada te pase. 

Dean suspiró cansado. Quería creerle, pero cómo? Era el Omega de Alastair, y este podía hacer cualquier cosa. 

Sabía de la promesa de Castiel, pero no quería aferrarse a algo que podría no suceder, el golpe sería peor. Prefería mantenerse firme a la realidad. Era un Omega marcado, que había huido, y que su Alfa estaría muy enojado. 

Dean seguía la corriente de Omegas por pasillos, que suponía iban para la terapia, cuando un Beta lo sostuvo por el brazo y lo saco del grupo. 

"Estás en el sección 14" 

Soltó esas palabras y lo empujó a la multitud de nuevo. 

Dean siguió caminando casi por inercia y porque los otros lo empujaban, pero no tenía idea de a qué se refería el Beta. Hasta que llegó a una parte donde habían muchas puertas numeradas, y allí estaba la sección 14. 

Entró dentro y para su sorpresa estaba el otro Omega, el del Alfa que había muerto. Dean dudó, pero al final camino y se sentó a su lado. Cuando el Omega volteó el rostro para mirarlo Dean le sonrió, pero el Omega no le devolvió la sonrisa. Giro el rostro y lo ignoro por el resto de la Sección. 

Una pantalla comenzó a mostrar un montón de letras con instructivos, mientras una mujer rubia se paró en frente al grupo y comenzó el más largo y aburrido monólogo que Dean ya había escuchado. 

Todo giraba alrededor de cómo debía comportarse un Omega, que debía hacer y que no, las poses que debía realizar cuando estaba frente a un Alfa. 

Lo primero era esperarlo arrodillado cuando volvía de la calle. Dean la conocía muy bien, era una de las favoritas de Alastair. Dean siempre lo esperaba arrodillado sobre el piso, mirando sus manos, cerca de la puerta de entrada. Cuando Alastair entraba lo levantaba por el collar y le indicaba que quería que hiciera primero. Servir la cena, presentar, o alguna otra actividad. 

Luego estaba la postura de cabeza gacha y parado al lado del Alfa mientras esté comía. Sin emitir palabra, o mirar. Tenía que esperar la reacción de Alfa a la comida y si era necesario estar listo para las órdenes. 

Presentar era una de las más importantes. Doblado sobre las rodillas dobladas. Bien dispuesto a disponibilidad del Alfa. Nunca hacer muchos ruidos o quejarse. Aceptar lo que se les daba con felicidad. 

Y luego la que menos le gustaba a Dean. Arrodillado en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha y manos sobre las piernas, esperando el castigo que seguramente merecían. 

Era una lista eterna. Luego de las poses paso a como limpiar la casa, como cocinar, cómo cuidar el cuerpo para su Alfa. Dean estaba ya exhausto de tanta información, y solo habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos. Se aproximó de Robert y susurró en un tono casi inaudible. 

"Cuánto dura esto?" Dean preguntó.

"Tres horas, a veces más" Robert devolvió sin moverse, con la voz de quién estaba ya habituado a eso todos los días. 

"Qué?!" Dean chilló incrédulo, incapaz de controlarse, más alto de lo que debía. 

La mujer detuvo su parloteo incansable y se volteó hacía Dean. 

"Tiene alguna pregunta, Omega?" Su tono despectivo al decir Omega era casi palpable. 

"No, lo siento, señora" Dean susurró avergonzado. 

"Mejor así." 

Ella continuó con sus explicaciones y Dean se hundió en la sillas, faltaban horas eternas para que eso terminara. 

Dean dejó de recordar en el momento en que un golpe sordo lo trajo a la realidad. A esa celda fría y oscura en la que estaba ahora. 

No llegó a escuchar que decían, pero un plato con comida entró por una pequeña abertura, que dejaba ver la luz exterior, pero nada más que eso. 

Dean se movió por el lugar hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para palpar el plato en medio de la oscuridad. Era cómoda. 

Apurado se llevó algunas cosas a la boca. Era una torta de algo, nada muy extraordinario, siquiera rico, pero al menos era algo para comer. Considerando que estaba muerto de hambre. 

Esos días que había pasado en la casa del Alfa Castiel se había mal acostumbrado, prácticamente comía varias veces por día, y cosas muy ricas, que algunos podrían decir que eran dignos solo de Alfas, no de Omegas. Pero Castiel se lo daba, sin protestar, sin pedir algo a cambio. Y eso parecía tan ilógico. Por unos días parecía haber estado en un mundo paralelo. Pero eso había terminado. Y lo peor es que siquiera había conseguido una mínima información sobre su hermano. 

Dean terminó de comer y se reclinó en la pared húmeda. 

Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar cómo había ido a parar a esa celda solitaria. 

Después de la interminable reunión había seguido todos juntos rumbo un patio interno.

"Es el baño de sol" había dicho Jacob cuando Dean lo volvió a encontrar en la multitud. "Lo mejor de este lugar, después de la comida, claro"

El baño de sol lo que menos tenía era sol. Hacía un día gris y de lluvia. Las nubes se amontonaban en el cielo, disputando quien abriría el grifo primero. Y un viento frío previo a la tormenta sacudían sus ropas. 

Generalmente en días así había más posibilidades de que el bar de Alastair se llenará de clientes, y eso llevaba a que Dean tuviera que ir a ayudarlo. Odiaba esos días. 

Pero acá no parecía tan malo. 

Algunos Omegas jugaban a la pelota, otros charlaban, otros se movían libremente por el lugar. 

Por supuesto, había algunos guardias que los vigilaban, funcionarios del Sistema, armados como los que lo habían ido a buscar, pero no parecían prestarle atención. 

Héctor de aproximo de Dean y Jacob, y luego en seguida llegó Robert. 

"Cuánto tiempo dura esto?" Dean preguntó 

"No te ilusiones novato, es solo una hora" Jacob respondió, sin quitar su mirada del cielo.   
Dean sonrió encantado. Eso era mucho más de lo que el podía disfrutar normalmente del aire libre. 

En raras ocasiones salía de la casa. A veces para hacer mandados, pero estás tareas generalmente las hacía con Alastair, quien lo llevaba a las tiendas y lo esperaba, asegurándose de que Dean no gastará más de lo debido. Cosa que nunca hacía. Compraba sólo lo estrictamente necesario para la casa o para su Alfa. Nada más. 

Pasó el resto del tiempo disfrutando del viento y de las nubes. Las miraba con nostalgia, y trataba de visualizar en ella formatos. En una de ellas juro ver un auto y un arma, pero cuando le pregunto a Héctor, este dijo que no veía nada. 

Por un momento Dean pensó ver un rostro, y demoró un tiempo en darse cuenta de a quien le hacía acordar. A Castiel. 

Sabía que nunca lo iba a olvidar. Pero todo lo que había vivió con ese Alfa parecía tan distantes ahora. Incluyendo su promesa. Quien se arriesga de ese modo por un Omega? Por qué había hecho algo como eso? Dean no podía entenderlo. 

Aún recordaba las fracciones del hombre, sus rasgos, las líneas de su rostro. Cómo lo miraba con esos ojos azules intensos. Todo en Castiel parecía ser intenso, no sólo su mirada. 

Sería un buen recuerdo para mantener, y quizá, mientras pasaba algunos mal momento en la mano de Alastair podría evocar los recursos con Castiel y sentirse mejor.

Sonrió ante esa idea. Esa sería su arma contra Alastair ahora. Nada de lo que le hiciera lo derrumbaría más porque tenía dulces y lindos recuerdos.

Cuando la hora de sol llegó a su fin, Dean se puso en pie para seguir a la muchedumbre, pero alguien lo empujó y estuvo a punto de caer. En su lugar se pechó contra Jacob, que lo sostuvo. 

"Mira por donde andas" escupió un Omega morocho de bastante altura, y mirada petulante. 

Dean se quedó petrificado mirando al hombre sin comprender. Este se retiró sin agregar nada más. Demoró en comprender que era el mismo que lo observaba en el desayuno. 

"No te metas con él" Robert habló de está vez, y parecía serio, más de lo normal.

"Quien es?" Dean cuestionó, asustado. 

No quería meterse con nadie, pero no había sido él quien había empujado.

"Gordon" Jacob explicó, con un tono de asco en la voz. "El peor Omega con el que te vas a cruzar". 

"Pero yo no hice nada" Dean trató de defender, mientras reanudando la marcha.

"No importa. Él es un grano en el culo de todos. Solo está para molestar y nadie lo para" continuó Jacob.

"Es el Omega de un funcionario del Sistema, por eso pasa acá. Parece que es incontrolable."

Dean siguió caminando, aturdido y confuso. Por qué ese Omega se metería con él? No entendía por qué un Omega se metería con otro Omega, para comenzar. Nunca había escuchado de eso. Los Omegas generalmente se ayudaban entre sí. Sabían lo difícil que era la vida, y no buscaban complicarla aún más. 

Los siguientes días fueron relativamente tranquilos. Más de lo mismo. La misma Sección con la muchacha de pelo rubio y extrañamente prolija y perfecta, que Dean descubrió que se llamaba Lady Toni Bevell, una asistente social del Sistema que se encargaba de los Omegas. 

Dean aún recordaba que cuando se mudó con su primer Alfa fue porque una Asistente Social lo direccionó al mejor Alfa posible, y luego de unos días fue a visitarlos para hacerles preguntas, principalmente de si Dean estaba siendo satisfactorio para su Alfa o si deseaba cambiarlo por alguien más. 

Otra Asistente Social fue a la casa de Alastair años después. Y en ambas oportunidad tuvo suerte, sus Alfas estaban satisfechos y no deseaban devolverlo, lo que fue un alivio para Dean es esos momentos. 

Está mujer, en cambio, parecía ser mucho más ríspida y difícil que las que lo fueron a visitar antes. De algún modo ella le provocaba miedo.

Pero las secciones con ella seguían arrastrándose y Dean lo único que hacía era pensar cuánto tiempo estaría en ese lugar. Nadie le había dicho nada más. No lo habían llamado a una sala y le habían hecho asumir su crimen. Siquiera lo habían castigado de otro modo que no fuera la marca, y eso lo asustaba. Tanta tranquilidad lo asustaba. 

Después del baño de sol venía la acción. Los Omegas tenían que limpiar las celdas, la cocina, los baños y los pasillos, para que no se volvieran vagos cuando volvieran a la casa con sus Alfas. 

Resultaba exhaustivo, era mucho más de lo que limpiar una casa. Pero al menos hacía que el tiempo pasará rápido. 

Luego de la actividad todos los Omegas hacían fila para el baño. Entraban de a diez y tenían ocho minutos para desnudarse y bañarse, frente a los demás, cada uno en una ducha. 

El primer intento Dean casi murió de vergüenza. Mismo cuando vivía en el Sistema educacional tenían baños individuales, y más o menos diez minutos. Pero aparentemente el tiempo había disminuido y la privacidad había sido eliminada. No era solo compartir el lugar con los otros Omegas, sino con los Oficiales que siempre estaban presentes en todos los lugares y armados hasta los dientes. 

Ellos los observaban quitarse la ropa, bañarse, y controlaban el tiempo. Pero ningún Omega se pasaba de los ocho minutos, nadie parecía dispuesto a ver las consecuencias de eso. 

Luego iban a sus celdas hasta el otro día cuando los iban a buscar para el desayuno. No era una rutina mala, Dean realmente podía adaptarse a ella. 

No había que presentar para nadie, o estar dispuesto para que el Alfa lo tomara cuando tenía ganas. No había juegos sexuales exhaustivos o repetitivos. Realmente no extrañaba los gritos de Alastair o sus golpes cuando hacía algo malo. 

Era sencillo, y se llevaba bien con sus compañeros de celda. Hasta que Gordon volvió a aparecer. 

Dean había notado que aún lo miraba, lo controlaba por donde sea que estuvieran. 

Estaba haciendo fila para ir a la Sección de comportamiento Omegas cuando Gordon se adelantó a la muchedumbre. 

Dean estaba hablado con Héctor sobre una de las clases de cocina que había tenido en la Escuela del Sistema cuando aún lo estaban entrando, muchos años antes, cuando un golpe fuerte impactó contra sus costillas. 

Cerró los ojos por el dolor, totalmente desorientado con lo que había sucedido. Estos días lejos de Alastair lo habían hecho bajar la guardia y no estar esperando golpes de todos lados. 

Ahora lo tomaban por sorpresa. 

Dean cayó con fuerza al suelo, y llevó consigo a varios otros Omegas que estaban cerca. 

Pero algo dentro suyo explotó. 

Había aceptado muchos golpes de Alastair, y lo había hecho callado, porque este era su Alfa y podía hacer lo que quiera con su Omega. Y porque seguramente se los merecía por ser un mal Omega, o descuidado, o desprolijo, o todo lo anterior, pero no lo aceptaría jamás de otro Omega. 

Una parte suya de cuando vivía con su padre, cuando cuidaba a su hermano pequeño, cuando no se había vuelto un Omega sumiso, se prendió en su interior y lo impulsó a reaccionar. 

Casi sin pensarlo se puso en pie y arrebato contra Gordon. Lo empujó con fuerza y envolvió sus caderas con sus brazos, como un abrazo pero para nada amistoso. Lo llevó tan lejos como pudo y le golpeó con fuerza, toda la fuerza que había estado contenido todos estos años, y su puño chocó contra el abdomen del Omega y luego contra su rostro. 

Sintió enseguida los golpes de Gordón que trataba de defenderse. Primero en las costillas, luego en el mentón. Pero Dean no se desánimo, siguió dando golpes, ahora a cualquier parte, con tanto de pegar. 

Y sentía gritos, los suyos propios, los del Gordon y los se los otros Omegas. 

Dean y Gordon siguieron girando por el suelo, regalando puñetazos y patadas a quien se aproximaba demasiado cerca hasta que los tiros resonaron en el techo del lugar. 

Los dos Omegas se separaron al instante, Dean sentía su corazón golpeando frenéticamente, y el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca.

Pero la apariencia del otro decía todo, algo que le arrancó una sonrisa placentera a Dean. Por lo menos hasta que un golpe sordo lo acertó en la nuca. 

Sintió como todo a su alrededor se tambaleaba. Todos comenzaron a moverse en un ángulo extraño, pero tarde de más Dean se dio cuenta que no eran ellos quien se movían, sino el mismo, mientras perdía la consciencia.

Dean abrió los ojos. Estaba aún en esa celda solitaria a dónde se había despertado hace un par de horas, luego de sentir el golpe en la nunca. 

De modo casi inconsciente se llevó la mano a ese lugar y sintió allí la sensación del dolor. 

En realidad le dolía todo el cuerpo. Pero había valido la pena, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el cuerpo dolorido valía la pena porque había puesto en su lugar a un Omega molesto, se había defendido, tal como su padre le había enseñado una vez, hace muchos años atrás. 

Dean se dejó caer en el suelo y cerró los ojos. No tenía idea de qué hora era o cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba en ese lugar. O lo que era peor, cuánto tiempo aún tenía para estar en ese lugar. 

Pero había algo que podía hacer que lograba que el tiempo pasará rápido y de un modo muy agradable. Pensar en Castiel. El Alfa angel.


	10. Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, he estado desaparecida, pero acá estoy de nuevo! Sigo trabajando con esta historia, no se rindan conmigo! Cada vez que tenga algo nuevo lo estaré subiendo, espero que lo disfruten! Los quiero :D

Capítulo 10   
Castiel 

Castiel entró corriendo en su apartamento, siquiera se dio el trabajo de cerrar la puerta, le temblaban las piernas y las manos, y mal era consciente de si estaba respirando o si había dejado de hacerlo cuando vio por última vez a Dean.

Sostuvo el celular con sus manos temblorosas y este se le resbaló entre los dedos, cayendo con un sonido sordo en el suelo. 

Castiel se apresuró a agarrarlo de nuevo, de está vez concentrándose en no temblar tanto, una tarea casi imposible. 

Desbloqueo el teléfono y busco el número de Charlie, su amiga y compañera de profesión, ella lo ayudaría. 

Los tonos de llamada eran interminables, parecían horas y no segundos, hasta que por fin Charlie atendió a su móvil.

“Hey, Castiel!” saludó con tono de voz animado, como solía ser habitual en ella, pero Castiel no se dio el trabajo de escucharla o de responderle. 

“Se lo llevaron, se lo llevaron, Charlie, se llevaron a Dean” sabía que estaba gritando, sabía que se sentía frenético y descontrolado. 

Castiel hablaba mientras caminaba a largos pasos por la casa. Sacó la valija de dentro de ropero y fue volteando un par de ropas dentro, sin ver que estaba guardando, no importaba, lo único que importaba era llegar a Dean.

“Quien?A quien se llevaron?” preguntó Charlie, comprendiendo el desespero de su amigo, pero sin saber de quién hablaba. 

Entonces Castiel se dio cuenta que Charlie no sabía de nada. No le había contado de Dean, de cómo lo había encontrado, de cómo había estado viviendo los últimos días con un Omega que había huido de su Alfa. 

"Dean es un Omega… que… ah…" no sabía cómo explicarle todo en unos segundos. No había forma de resumir los últimos tres días en pocas palabras. 

Y además su mente regresaba constantemente a cómo lo habían arrancado de su casa y empujado a ese camión. 

"Charlie, necesito que me acompañes en un viaje, es urgente. Prometo contarte todo en el camino" explicó, deteniéndose en medio al apartamento. 

Aún podía ver a Dean allí, aún podía sentir su olor y su miedo. Sus ojos aparecían a cada minuto, asustados, de un verde intenso que lo dejaban sin aire. 

"Castiel…" llamó Charlie y a juzgar por su tono no era la primera vez que lo llamaba. 

"Es-estoy acá, necesito ir y tenés que venir conmigo, por favor" 

Sabía que ella iba, ellos eran amigos hace años, Charlie era la amiga más leal que tenía. 

"Hombre, no estoy entendido nada de lo que estás diciendo y espero que tengas una muy buena explicación preparada. Pero voy, claro que voy" respondió ella y él no pudo evitar soltar el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones.

"Ahora, a donde precisamente es que vamos?" Consulto, algo dubitativa. 

"A Kansas City, a buscar a Dean" Castiel devolvió, firme y decidido. 

Había hecho una promesa y pretendía cumplirla. 

Charlie no se demoró mucho en cortar la llamada, y Castiel se paseó por la casa a velocidad de la luz recogiendo más cosas. Ropa al azar, calzados, sus documentos, tarjetas de crédito, pasaporte y cualquier cosa que encontraba y que consideraba útil. Luego verifico de tener todo cerrado y salió del apartamento. 

Bajó por el mismo ascensor que hace más de una hora Dean se había ido, y todo el trayecto hasta el subsuelo lo hizo duro como una estatua. Temía que si se movía demasiado los recuerdos le derrumbasen. 

Si cerraba los ojos veía la mirada de Dean que pedía socorro a gritos. 

"Te voy a buscar, Dean" susurró al viento. 

Atravesó el estacionamiento a largos pasos, hasta su coche, dónde lo había dejado el día que llegó con el Omega. 

No se detuvo a pensar en eso, no podía darse el lujo de perder minutos. 

el motor del coche cobró vida, y atravesó a él estacionamiento a grande velocidad. 

Corrió por la ruta para llegar al aeropuerto y enterarse que no salían vuelos hasta dentro de cuatro horas para Kansas City, lo que lo dejó aún más nervioso. Para cuando llegara a la ciudad Dean probablemente ya había llegado, ya había sido introducido en el Sistema y ya era un Omega más entre muchos otros. Y aún peor, estaba más cerca de volver con Alastair. 

La idea lo enfermaba. Aún recordaba las cicatrices en las palmas de sus manos, el miedo, su cuerpo temblando ante cualquier movimiento….

Castiel estaba con la cabeza apoyada entre las manos, doblado para adelante en el incómodo y duro banco de espera cuando Charlie llegó. 

Ella cargaba solo una mochila, vestía de colores y tenía su pelo rojo cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros. 

"Te ves verde, estás bien?" Preguntó ella cuando se aproximó de su amigo. Nada de hola, cómo estás, qué ha pasado, solo Charlie siendo Charlie. 

"Creo que voy a vomitar" asumió Castiel, pasándose la mano por el rostro. 

Se sentía mal, estaba helado, pero sabía que nada tenía que ver con su cuerpo, sino con lo que estaba sintiendo. Con los nervios de perder a Dean y nunca más verlo, de no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, de llegar tarde, de no poder evitar a que vuelva con su maldito Alfa… 

"Ok, amigo, este es el momento en que me explicas que está pasado" sentenció Charlie, sentándose a su lado y dejando caer su pesada mochila en el suelo. 

Castiel levantó sus ojos hacía ella. Sintió como su corazón se apretaba en su pecho. 

"No puedo perderlo, Charlie" susurró antes de comenzar a sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos. 

Su amiga erigió una ceja, claramente muy confundida. 

"Amigo, la última vez que te vi ibas a un juicio, para complacer a tu padre, y de eso hace cuatro días. Que tanto puede pasar en cuatro días?" Preguntó ella, visiblemente confundía. 

"Te lo voy a contar todo" Castiel estuvo de acuerdo.

Castiel cerró los ojos, esperando que la náusea pasará. Respiró hondo y se volteó a su amiga. 

"Charlie, rescate un Omega que huyó de su Alfa y lo hospede en mí casa, en los últimos tres días" escupió de golpe, duro y crudo.

"Santa mierda, Castiel!" Bramó ella, con una mezcla de admiración e incredulidad en su rostro. "Contame todo" casi gritó. 

"Cuando iba de camino al juicio paramos en un estación de servicio. Y había un Omega…"

Castiel se pasó la mano por la frente, tratando de borrar ese momento que tanto le había dolido ver. 

"Un Alfa lo quería atacar, llevar a su casa… hacerse de él para lastimarlo, Charlie" 

Cuando hablaba Castiel sabía que su voz se cortaba y que más lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, pero también sabía que era algo imposible hacer que parase, por lo que tomó aire y continuó:

"Y no puede quedarme quieto, intervine y logré, junto con el dueño del lugar, lograr que el Alfa se fuera." 

Se interrumpió de golpe porque el altoparlante anuncio algo, y varias personas se pusieron en movimiento. No era su vuelo, pero se detuvo a observar esas personas agarrar sus equipajes y caminar con pasos rápidos hacia el avión. 

Estarían ellas también por salvar a algún Omega de su Alfa? Castiel sabía que la mayoría de las personas que estaban en lugar eran Alfas, lo sentía en sus aromas y lo podía ver en sus actitudes. Habían algunos Betas, pero eran más discretos. 

Miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algún Omega. No sabía por qué de repente sentía esa necesidad. Nunca se había detenido a buscar Omegas en los lugares que estaba. Los veía, veía cómo los trataban, pero ahora los buscaba. 

Y habían algunos. Un Omega sentado en el suelo al lado de su Alfa, que estaba en la silla. Otra Omega que estaba parada contra una pared, de cabeza inclinada. 

Un cartel le llamó la atención. Omegas solo vestidos. 

Sabía que en algunos lugares era prohibido que los Omegas circularán sin ropa, pero le causaba repulsión que siquiera fuera necesario exigirlo. 

Muchos Alfas no consideraban necesario vestirlos, darle una vida digna.. sentía ganas de vomitar solo de pensar que Alastair podría estar dentro de esa categoría. 

"Castiel…" le llamo Charlie y el volteó el rostro hacia ella. Se quitó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. "Que paso luego? Cómo fue a parar el Omega a tu casa?" Preguntó, curiosa. 

"Ahm… volví a la estación, aún lo recordaba y quería ver que estuviera bien. Pe-pero no estaba bien, Charlie, estaba con fiebre y sí lo dejaba ahí iba a morir. No podía permitir que eso sucediera, era una persona, un Omega, si, pero una persona…" 

Castiel apretó sus brazos contra su cuerpo. Y recordó que esa era una postura típica de Dean. Muchas veces lo había visto haciéndolo, esos días que estuvo en su casa, lo hacía cuando sentía miedo, cuando se sentía vulnerable, justo como Castiel se sentía ahora. Aterrado de no poder hacer nada para cumplir su promesa.

"Amigo, no me sorprende que lo hicieras. Hiciste lo correcto." Lo incentivo Charlie, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, y apretando suavemente para darle ánimos. 

Castiel le devolvió una sonrisa. Estaba muy aliviado de que ella estuviera a su lado. 

"Lo lleve para casa y lo cuide. Estaba con fiebre, tenía algunas heridas del otro Alfa imbécil que le pegó… pero también cicatrices viejas, de su Alfa actual. Que le pega, lo lástima… y no puedo dejarlo con ese hombre. No puedo."

Miró a Charlie en búsqueda de aprobación, pero todo lo que encontró fue el rostro de su amiga surcado de dudas. 

"Charlie…" 

"Amigo, estoy de tu lado, siempre. Pero el chico tiene un Alfa, y los Alfas, desgraciadamente, tienen el derecho de tratar a sus Omegas como deseen" devolvió ella.

"Lo voy a comprar" reveló Castiel, bajo la atenta mirada de ella. 

"Vas a qué?" Charlie exclamó 

"Voy a comprar a Dean de su Alfa" explicó.

Ella erguió una ceja. Sabía que era posible. Era abogada como él. Quizá nunca habían visto un caso sobre un Alfa comprendo un Omega de otro Alfa, pero sabían que era posible, y que ya había sucedido. 

"Muchos Alfas compran a sus Omegas" sentenció él, por si ella se había olvidado de eso. 

"Lo sé" estuvo de acuerdo Charlie. 

"Quizá por los motivos equivocados. Porque se encaprichan con un Omega, o porque quieren tener varios Omegas, o para hacerlos trabajar, pero lo hacen." Castiel defendió su punto. 

"Estás seguro que esto no es sólo un capricho? Amigo no me interpretes mal" se apresuró a decir ella cuando Castiel le envió una mirada asesina "pero Dean tiene un Alfa, del cual huyó. Quieras o no eso habla un poco mal de él… ya sé, ya sé, lo maltrataba, eso es verdad. Quizá es en realidad un mal Omega..." 

"No lo es, Charlie. Dean quiere encontrar a su hermano. Y está tan asustado de los Alfas en general. Siquiera me mira a los ojos." 

"Es así como los enseñan" agregó Charlie, con un tono de voz triste. 

"Prometí que lo iba a ayudar a encontrar a su hermano y lo voy a hacer" sentenció Castiel.

"Lo entiendo, pero tú entiendes que comprar a Dean no es sólo comprar a un Omega, verdad? Vas a comprar un Omega por los medios legales, eso quiere decir que te vas a tener que casar con él, con papeles y todo".

"Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo" Castiel hablo firme, pero Charlie igual insistió. 

"No será mejor que lo hagas por las vías ilegales?" Consulto, algo dubitativa. "lo sé, hombre, lo sé" se apresuró a añadir al ver la mirada se Castiel "somos personas de la ley, abogados y actuamos bajo la divina justicia, pero en este caso quizá hacerlo por otro medio quizá es lo mejor. Solo piensa conmigo… buscamos a ese Alisatar…"

"Alastair" le corrigió Castiel. 

"Alastair y le decimos que queremos comprar su Omega. Le pagamos, vos le pagas, ya no tengo plata" agregó rápido, para que quedara claro y su amigo asintió, no la había metido a esto para que contribuyera económicamente "y luego tienes al Omega, no se tienen que casar, sos libre por si Dean resulta una grano en el culo, y cuando termines de ayudarlo a encontrar a su hermano, el se puede ir con su hermano y tu vuelves a tu vida, sin complicaciones." 

Castiel evaluó la posibilidad por unos segundos. Quería ayudar a Dean a encontrar hermano, y liberarlo de Alastair, y quizá hacerlo por los medios ilegales no era una mala idea. 

Quién le aseguraba que cuando encontrarán al hermano de Dean, este no se iba a querer ir con su hermano? Quizá era un Omega que tenía una buena familia y se podía ir con ellos. O quizá era un Beta y podía cuidar a Dean… 

Dean podría no querer vivir con Castiel, a pesar de que había dicho que si quería hacerlo, pero Castiel sabía que eso podía ser por el calor del momento… pero también sabía que no podría proteger a Dean si no estuvieran casados bajo la ley. Alastair podría reclamarlo como su Alfa de nuevo, y en la ley constaría que el Alfa casado con Dean era Alastair. 

Castiel era abogado y sabía de la importancia de un papel que dijera que Dean le pertenecía. 

"Eso no va a pasar, Charlie" Castiel dijo, levantando la mirada para verla "me voy a casar con Dean y si después el quiere irse con su hermano lo resolveremos. Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él, ahora voy a sacar a Dean de las garras de Alastair, de una vez para siempre". 

"Está bien, es tu desición y no me opondré a eso" ella estuvo de acuerdo y luego lo volvió a mirar, con una mirada más intensa "Espero que estés haciendo lo correcto". 

“Yo también” Castiel agregó. 

No tenía dudas de su decisión, quizá un poco de miedo. Sentía como si estuviera corriendo rumbo a un precipicio sin saber qué había abajo. Pero algo le decía que era lo correcto, pese al miedo y las dudas, esa era la dirección correcta. 

Permanecieron sentados mirando los aviones decolar por la próxima hora, hasta que Charlie fue en búsqueda de café para los dos y regresó con eso y comida rápida, que ella devoró en segundos, pero que Castiel mal pudo probar. Su estómago estaba revuelto, no podía dejar de pensar en Dean. 

Cuando su vuelo fue anunciado Charlie ya tenía su pasaje comprado y los dos caminaron hacia la zona de embarque. El frío de la tarde los recibió cuando salieron de dentro del edificio con aire acondicionado. El viento sacudía sus ropas, y Castiel se ajustó más la campera mientras eliminaban a grandes pasos la distancia con el avión. 

Charlie y Castiel se encaminaron a sus lugares, que no eran juntos. Pero de todos modos no importaba, Charlie no podía hacer nada para distraer a Castiel de sus pensamientos, mismo que lo quisiera. 

Charlie se enchufo los auriculares grandes en las orejas y se olvido del mundo. 

Castiel por su parte trató de distraerse con un programa en la televisión, pero era una trama lenta y aburrida que terminó por convencerlo a apagar el monitor y quitarse los auriculares. Intentó centrar su atención en la revista que había para leer en el viaje, pero el único artículo que llamó su atención era uno que se titulaba “Cómo dejar a tu Omegas dócil” y las opciones iban de lo horrible a lo despreciable. Entre permitirle a los Omegas el acceso al nido dos veces por semana; o cuando lo castigues haz que entienda por qué lo estás castigando; e incluso comprale algo que le guste comer una vez por mes, generando una rutina… y así a peor. 

El estómago de Castiel se contrajo de nuevo. La idea de que Alastair fuera a lastimar a Dean le causaba pánico. Cada vez que pensaba en eso sentía ganas de salir del avión y correr para llegar más rápido. Sabía que se estaban moviendo, pero no podía evitar la sensación de que no se movían a suficiente velocidad. 

Dobló la revista de mala gana y la metió en su lugar. No iba a leer eso. 

Luego desvío la vista para mirar por la ventana. Al menos así podía ver como pasaban por sobre las nubes, y como iban eliminando distancia hacía Dean. 

Castiel intentó dormir pero no lo logré, y cuando por fin parecía que el cansancio le estaba por vencer a sus pensamientos, fue anunciado el arribo de su vuelo en el aeropuerto de Kansas City, lo que lo tranquilizó y lo puso aún más nervioso. 

Ahora debía enfrentar los hechos. 

Castiel recogió sus cosas y se encaminó junto con los demás pasajeros a la salida. Pero era difícil ser una persona apurada entre tantas personas lentas, que caminaba a dos pasos por horas y parecían no tener ningún apuro, así que sin preámbulos Castiel comenzó a pedir permiso y a empujar a los que no se movían, y Charlie pasaba junto a él pidiendo disculpas y diciendo que era una emergencia. 

Lograron salir de avión, pero salir del aeropuerto aún les llevó bastante más tiempo. Castiel estaba impaciente y Charlie trataba de calmarlo sin mucho éxito. 

"Deberíamos ir a buscar un hotel para hospedarnos o…" Charlie comenzó pero Castiel la detuvo mientras se adelantaba a la calle para detener un taxi. 

"No, vamos directo al Sistema. Necesito saber si Dean ya llegó y hablar con él" 

Charlie lo observó nerviosa. Dudaba mucho que su amigo logrará hablar con el Omega, pero contradecirlo no parecía un opción. 

Los dos se subieron al taxi y recorrieron casi toda la ciudad hasta llegar a las Instalaciones del Sistema.

Castiel se paró frente al lugar y lo contempló con desdén. Ya había estado en las instalaciones del Sistema en su ciudad para resolver algunas pendientes entre Alfas por Omegas, pero ahora era diferente. 

Respiró hondo, desvío la mirada a Charlie, que le asintió con la cabeza, y los dos entraron al edificio. 

Era un edificio enorme, ocupaba una manzana entera. Estaba separado de la vereda por un tramo largo de escaleras. Visto a simple vista parecía un hotel, pero si se prestaba un poco de atención se deba cuenta que no lo era. 

Las palabras en latín "ordo et militaris disciplina" (orden y disciplina) y las paredes dibujadas con relieve de Alfas erguidos sobre Omegas arrodillados, dejaba ver claramente el lugar que se trataba. 

Cuando entraron, en el interior el frío y el silencio del lugar los envolvió. 

El hall de la entrada no era para nada cálido. Por lo contrario, de algún modo las paredes parecían reprimir dolorosos recuerdos. Seguramente de Omegas que lloraban por sus destinos. Omegas vendidos, y Omegas que regresaban a Alfas que no querían, o que sufrían en manos de aquellos que los consideraban inferiores. 

"No me gusta este lugar" Charlie susurró, pero a raíz del silencio sepulcral su voz hizo eco por todo el ambiente, y un hombre que estaba ante un escritorio levantó la vista hacía ellos. 

"En qué puedo ayudarlos?" Preguntó desde el otro lado de la estancia, pero mismo con la distancia su voz resonó y tanto Charlie como Castiel lo escucharon sin dificultades. 

Castile asintió con la cabeza y se disputó a caminar lo que parecía una cuadra hasta donde estaba el hombre sentado. Y Charlie lo siguió de cerca, mirando todo a su alrededor. 

"Hola, me llamo Castiel Novak" Castiel dijo y aguardo a que el hombre se presentara, pero como éste no hizo intención de hacerlo, se vio obligado a continuar. "Quiero hablar con un Omega" reveló, sin preámbulos. 

El hombre, un Alfa por lo que Castiel podía sentir en su aroma, erguió una ceja y se ajustó su perfecto traje. 

"Cuál es el nombre del Omega?" Cuestionó, tranquilo, como quien recién se levanta y tiene todo el tiempo del mundo. 

"Dean..." devolvió Castiel y se dio cuenta que no sabía el apellido de Dean. Pero no hizo falta porque el señor perfecto no pareció necesitar más información. 

Chequeó entre una carpeta y revisó unos papeles, hasta que levantó la vista.

"Ah sí, ya veo, entro hace no mucho. El Omega huido… usted es él…" comenzó, pero se detuvo de golpe y analizó a Castiel de arriba a abajo "Usted no es el Alfa de este Omega." 

"No, no lo soy pero necesito hablar con…" Castiel intentó pero el Alfa hizo un ademán con la mano. 

"En ese caso, no puede hablar con el Omega." 

"Necesito…!" Castiel volvió a intentar, de está vez elevando el tono de su voz. 

"Siento mucho, pero no puede. Son las reglas. Debería irse" su tono de voz dejaba entrever que en realidad no sentía nada. 

"No voy a ir a ningún lugar hasta hablar con Dean…" Castiel grito y Charlie trato de calmarlo, pero fue en vano, Castiel se libró de sus manos y comenzó a deambular por el lugar, soltando gritos. 

"Dean! DEAN! Dean…!" 

"Que alguien calle a ese loco, por favor" gritó el otro Alfa. Dos hombres de seguridad aparecieron y amenazaron con acercarse a Castiel, pero Charlie actuó rápido y los detuvo. 

"Estás loco! No vas a lograr nada así" Charlie espetó sosteniedo a su amigo por los brazos y obligándolo a callarse. 

"Charlie tengo que…." 

"Ya sé, hablar con Dean, pero así solo vas a lograr que te corran y que no te dejen volver a entrar." Charlie lo llevó a un lado alejándolo de los seguridad que los miraban amenazantes "Ahora cálmate y déjame encargarme." 

Ella lo contempló hasta que Castiel asintió con la cabeza, y cuando estuvo segura que no iba a salir gritando de nuevo lo soltó y comenzó a caminar hacía el Alfa. 

"Con su permiso, pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mí amigo. Soy Charlie Bradbury" ella le tendió la mano a modo de saludo formal, y el Alfa se la tomó con cierto recelo. 

"Ketch. Arthur Ketch" respondió este apretando su mano. 

"Es un gusto" Charlie se soltó del fuerte agarre del Alfa y se aproximó a modo casual del escritorio de Ketch.

"Verá, mí amigo está muy interesado en ese Omega, y tiene interés en comprarlo. Me preguntaba si podía facilitarme algún contacto del Alfa de Dean, para poder hacer negocio. Supongo que el Sistema no se opone a ese tipo de transacciones" Charlie le regaló una sonrisa amable y una mirada intensa y el Alfa se volvió a sentar, algo incómodo.

Pareció evaluar detenidamente la propuesta y observó a Castiel que lo seguía con la mirada desde lejos, hasta que estuvo de acuerdo. 

"Bien, le pasaré el contacto del Alfa de Dean. Pero por favor, controle a su amigo" 

Con un gesto de la mano hizo que los guardias de seguridad retrosedieran y se alejaran de Castiel, y tras unos segundos le entregó un papel impreso a Charlie con el teléfono de contacto del Alastair. 

"Muchas gracias" Charlie se despidió con la mano, y se aproximó de Castiel, le entregó la hoja y los dos salieron de las instalaciones del Sistema. Castiel empujado por Charlie. 

"Debería llamarlo" Castiel habló pero se sentía ausente y débil. 

No había podido hablar con Dean, y estaba comenzando a comprender que muy probablemente no lograría hacerlo. 

"Lo haremos, pero antes debemos buscar un hotel, te ves a cada momento peor" 

Charlie lo ayudó a entrar en un taxi, mientras Castiel comenzaba a sentir que se desmoronaba. Estaba a nada de perder todos las esperanzas. No había visto a Dean, probablemente no lo vería y su única posibilidad de que su promesa se cumpliera recaía sobre una hoja impresa con un número de teléfono. 

"Qué debería decirle?" Cuestionó Castiel cuando iban a mitad de viaje. 

"Ya pensaremos en un plan" Charlie le quitó el papel y lo guardó en su mochila. "Reclina la cabeza, estás muy blanco. Comiste algo?" Preguntó, pero Castiel no parecía escucharla. 

Estaba mareado, el taxi andaba dos pasos y frenaba, y ya sentía el estómago moverse en su cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que iba vomitar en cualquier momento. 

Escucho a Charlie hablar pero no estaba seguro de que dijo. Y cuando estaba considerando moverse para plantearle la idea de bajarse de este auto ella lo levantó por el brazo y lo ayudó a bajar. 

"Charlie, espera…" Castiel intentó llamará pues estaba seguro de que no deberían estar entrando en un hotel. Habían vendió a buscar a Dean y debían encontrarlo. ¿Por qué no estaba con Dean? 

"Espérame cinco minutos" 

Charlie dejó sus bolsos en el suelo a su lado, dónde lo ayudó a sentarse, y se paró para mirarlo. 

"Amigo, no te muevas" se veía sería pero desenfocada. 

Luego desapareció por lo que aprecio una eternidad. 

Castiel se reclinó en el sofá, que de repente se sentía muy cómodo. No estaba seguro de qué le estaba pasando, pero de repente se sentía muy débil y cansado. 

"Dean…" susurró a nadie en particular, y nadie le respondió. 

Castiel intentó levantarse. Debía encontrarlo. 

Pero de repente el piso estaba muy cerca de su cara. Cómo había pasado eso? 

Cerró los ojos y se entregó a la debilidad que de repente lo abrumó. 

Se sentía bien entregase a ella. 

La oscuridad lo absorbió y todo a su alrededor se disipó.


End file.
